Broken
by Celonhael
Summary: DarkWind's Descent: Sesshomaru learns hard truths
1. Chapter 1

  
The day started out normal. He would always remember that. Afterwords, he would always remember that the day started out completely normal. It was growing a little warm, even though it was early. The days lately had been so hot and dry, and this day promised to be the same yet again.  
InuYasha sat up, feeling sort of groggy and stupid. Hot nights made for poor sleeping, even for him, and he felt like he hadn't slept at all. He glanced around, a little startled to see the others were already up, though their blankets and things hadn't been put away yet. Not up for long, then. He wasn't used to not being the first up, and that made him feel a little cranky as well.  
The hanyou walked out of the small sleeping room he had shared with the others in the tiny village they had come across, to see Kagome and the others sitting around the small firepit, stirring a pot of something.  
Kagome looked up, and smiled, "Oh, you're up. The kettle has just boiled again if you want tea."  
"How long have you guys been up?" he asked, walking to the doorway. He lifted the flap and peered out. The sun was up and already starting to beat down on the village. Farmers were already returning from the small river with their buckets, having watered their crops early to try and keep them going.  
"About an hour," Miroku said. The monk was seated on the foor, his back against one the walls, drinking a cup of tea, "You seemed tired, so we made sure not to wake you."  
InuYasha made a non-commital noise, not sure what to say. He was feeling off his mark again, out of step with himself. He suddenly wondered if the new moon was due soon, and cursed. "Come have some tea," Kagome gently spoke, holding out a cup to him. InuYasha glanced at her over his shoulder, then turned, moving to sit beside her. He took the cup with a smile at her, pleased to see DarkWind was nowhere to be seen.  
A soft mewing noise caused him to glance over at Sango. The demon hunter was holding out a small sprig of a plant to Kirara, who was batting at it eagerly. "I think Kirara misses Shippo," she said.  
"Yes...I think we all do," Miroku said gently, "But lately we haven't been in the best place for a child...even one of Shippo's heart."  
Kagome rose, picking up some of the water skins laying around the floor, "I'm going to refill these, and the other bottles, before we get ready to leave," she said. Tucking the large plastic bottles under an arm, the young woman slipped out through the door covering, settling shadow back across the small hut.  
Kirara, by this time, had turned her attention to the paintbrush in the monk's hand, and was stalking him. Sango giggled as the small feline crouched, butt waggling in the air, getting ready to pounce. Miroku smiled, giving the paintbrush a wiggle or two, playing along. InuYasha watched the two of them, intent in the play of the feline, before looking back to the small fire.  
_It was that weird dream..._ he thought to himself. Outside, he could hear some of the farmers calling back and forth to each other, talking. Children ran by, shouting to each other, loud laughter echoing.  
His dream had been strange. He had felt he was being pursued by something he couldn't see, couldn't sense or smell...and yet it was there, and strong. While he had a very bad feeling about it, he couldn't seem to grasp what _it_ was, this strange, unknown fear.  
A laugh from Sango brought his attention back again, and he looked over. Kirara was now chasing the paintbrush over and around various obstaces Miroku had put in her way, and small cups and sheets of paper were flying in all directions. InuYasha smiled as he watched his friends. The monk and the demon-slayer seemed to be close again, and that was good. They needed each other.  
InuYasha glanced at the doorway, then silently rose and slipped outside, squinting in the bright light for a second.  
Stepping outside, InuYasha glanced around, then let his nose tell him which way Kagome went. He followed a small path down towards a drying up river.  
_Everything's getting so damn dry..._  
Topping a small rise, he saw Kagome standing there, looking out over the river.  
The scene struck him somehow. She stood there, back to him, looking out over the river, her black hair almost seeming blue in the sunlight. She held a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun, one foot resting on a small rock before her. Around her the river...smaller now than normal according to the marks on the riverbanks...rushing past in a dark blue swirl of motion. Small birds darted in and out of holes in the riverbanks. He didn't know what kind they were, but felt sure Kagome would probably know.  
He was about to step down, start walking towards her, when he suddenly saw DarkWind stand up from where he had been sitting beside her, hidden from his sight by a boulder.  
_Doesn't he ever leave her side?_ he thought bitterly, scowling.  
He started down towards them, feeling grumpy. He had hoped to talk to her, but now-  
As he grew nearer, his ears picked up her voice. He couldn't hear what she said, but she was upset about something, annoyed. And her body language changed as well. She stepped away from the Kageri, crossing her arms. InuYasha paused.  
He had seen that body language before...he had usually caused it. What was going on? Kagome was pissed at DarkWind?  
Suddenly feeling a little better, he stepped down, walking towards them.  
Kagome caught sight of the flash of crimson, and turned towards him, trying to smile. He could see she was upset, and uncomfortable.  
"InuYasha, what are you doing out here?"  
"I thought I'd see what you're up to."  
She nodded, then turned to DarkWind, "Will you take the water bottles back to the others, please?"  
DarkWind nodded, his face showing his unhappiness, "Yes, Nushi." Picking up the bottles, he started back towards the hut.  
When he was out of earshot, InuYasha walked to Kagome, looking down at her, "What happened?"  
"What? Oh, nothing."  
"Don't give me that," he said, crossing his arms, "You're pissed off at him. What happened?"  
Kagome looked at him, and sighed. His golden eyes were so intense at times, and this was one of them. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing back her bangs, "He's...different."  
"Different how?"  
Kagome looked at him, frowning, "Never mind."  
"Kag-."  
"Look, I know perfectly well you and Miroku want to think DarkWind is just waiting until we all let our guards down, and then he's going to turn on us and devour us in our sleep or something. He's not, and I don't want you getting all gleeful because I'm annoyed at him."  
InuYasha huffed, turning his body away from her, looking out over the river. She had hit him nail on, and it was irritating, "I only asked!"  
Kagome paused, watching him a little sadly. It had been a while since she saw _that_ particular body language from the hanyou. He was sinking back into all his old standoffish ways, and she felt helpless to stop it. As usual, a flash of anger swept over her.  
_Oh sure, I'm supposed to feel guilty because I stood up for myself and told him we were through. Well I'm not! It's not my fault he's getting all prickly like he was before..._  
She sighed.  
Turning, looking back out over the river, almost mirroring his body language, she spoke softly.  
"Ever since he saw that other Kageri in that village, he's been...distant. Like all of a sudden he has secrets now, and I...it's weird."  
InuYasha looked back at her, at the confusion in her face. He turned to watch her, "You think he knows her?"  
Kagome nodded, "Oh yes, he knows her, all right." The memory of the expression on the Kageri's face came back to her. There was such an open, unguarded look on DarkWind's face. A look of...longing.  
She felt...strange. DarkWind constantly reminded her that he loved her...as a Kageri does. And she always felt it, as well. To have him look at someone else that way was...weird. She sort of felt a little jealous, but not a lot. She wasn't in love with the Kageri, after all. But she felt...sad...to see such a sad look on the Kageri's face.  
"Well, why don't you just ask him?"  
"I tried. He won't tell me."  
InuYasha blinked, and stepped closer to Kagome, "What do you mean, he won't tell you? You're his...his master or something, aren't you? I thought he couldn't turn you down or refuse you!"  
"He...can't...not really, he..." she floundered around for a second, and InuYasha started to feel angry.  
"Well? Can he or can't he?"  
"It's hard to explain - ."  
_"Well give it a try!"  
"Don't yell at me!"  
"Damnit!"_ he took a breath, visibly tried to calm down, surprising Kagome, although she swore she could still hear his teeth grinding as he spoke.  
"Are you telling me that thing is suddenly not listening to you?"  
Kagome hissed a reply, "If you call him "thing" one more time-!"  
"Just answer the question!"  
"No! He's listening to me fine!"  
"Then why won't he tell you?"  
"Because I haven't demanded he tell me!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to hurt hi-"  
_"Hurt his feelings! Don't be so stupid, he's not your friend!"_  
"He _is_ my friend, InuYasha! I care about him very much, and I'm not going to just demand he tell me something that's hurt him! It would be cruel!"  
InuYasha blinked, not hearing much more after the first, "What...what do you mean you care about him?"  
Kagome suddenly blinked, "I...he's my friend, InuYasha! I wouldn't force _you_ to tell me something if I thought it was going to hurt you."  
InuYasha stared at her, his heart starting to pound a little harder, "That...that's not what you mean, is it?"  
Kagome watched him, realizing what he was asking her. Her own heart hurt a little.  
"InuYasha-"  
He reached out, and grabbed her sleeve, voice tensing, "Kagome."  
Kagome stared at him, almost breathless. His eyes were so intense as he looked at her, silently begging her. She shook her head, "I'm not in love with him, InuYasha, no."  
He watched her for a second, watching her face closely. Was she telling the truth? Did she even know the truth? Maybe she cared and wasn't awere...  
He let go of her sleeve, his arm dropping. He tried to say something; failed. Tried again, and could only manage, "He..he's dangerous, you know that."  
"InuYasha-"  
"It..it's not good..."  
"InuYasha, stop."  
"I..."  
"InuYasha."  
_"InuYasha!"_  
They both blinked as the monk's voice cut through the early morning air. Together, they turned, to see Miroku, Sango, and DarkWind hurrying towards them.  
"What is it, what's wrong?"  
"A small group just came in, they were attacked out on the main road. They were travelling from the other village we had come from, the village of hanyou."  
InuYasha frowned, "How badly were they hurt?"  
"Not that badly, but InuYasha..." Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, "They said their attacker let them go with a message. That we were to go out and face him."  
"Oh?" InuYasha suddenly smiled, that cocky smile that made Kagome worry, "Well then, let's g-."  
"InuYasha, wait," Sango interrupted.  
"What?"  
"The attacker..."  
"Yeah?"  
Miroku and Sango exchanged another grim look before the demon hunter spoke again.  
"It's Naraku."

She lay down the little basket, and carefully pulled up another mushroom, putting it in with the others. Pleased with herself, she sat back, wiping away some dirt on her face, succeeding in smearing it across her forehead.  
The mushrooms with the fish would make a really good supper for her and Master Jakken. If only Lord Sesshomaru would have some of it...but her Lord never seemed to eat. Or if he did she never saw it.  
Rin had thought about asking Jakken what Lord Sesshomaru lived on if he didn't eat, but she decided not to. Jakken would most likely just get angry at her. Master Jakken seemed to get angry at lot, but she wasn't upset by it. It was sort of his way, the same way she had black hair and her beloved Lord had silver.  
_I wonder what Sokai is doing?_ she thought.  
Rin was thinking a lot about the little demon wolf girl she had made friends with. The last time they had played together, they had sat together under a large tree, their respective guardians nearby if anything happened, and discussed things that were important to little girls. Eventually their talk came around to their guardians, and why they seemed to hate each other so much.  
"I don't understand it," Rin said as she braided some flowers into a bracelet for Sokai, "Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha are brothers, I think. I never hear them say it, of course, but the others do."  
Sokai nodded, "'Yasha said it once too, but he said it all growly-like, so I don't think he was happy about it. Maybe they had a big fight over something?"  
"Maybe."  
Sokai brushed her constantly messed hair out of her face, looking seriously at Rin, "Do you like living with Sheeomaru?"  
Rin nodded, having stopped trying to correct Sokai's mangling of her LOrd's name a while ago, "I do. I'm going to live with him forever."  
"You're lucky."  
"Have you told InuYasha you want to live with him?"  
Sokai nodded, looking down at her grass-stained feet. She tried hard not to cry, "I'm still too little. He says I have to stay with other wolf demons to be safe. He visits, though, but it's not the same."  
Rin nodded sadly, and hugged Sokai. She didn't know what she'd do if she ever had to leave Sesshomaru.  
"When you're older I'll bet he'll let you stay with him then."  
Sokai nodded, sniffing bravely, wiping at her eyes, "I'm going to grow up strong so I can help him and not be in the way all the time."  
Now, picking up her basket, Rin paused to wonder what her friend was doing. Hopefully nothing too dangerous, although the little wolf demon seemed to have plenty of bravery on hand.  
Rin started back towards the small camp where they were staying.  
Humming to herself, Rin was lost in her daydreams when she suddenly heard a voice that was familiar to her.  
"Lady Izumi!"  
Beaming, Rin put down her basket, and ran towards the voice. It had been a while since she had last seen the beautiful woman, and she was eager to meet her again. Izumi always seemed to make Rin feel special, inside and out, and despite what grump Master Jakken though, she was _sure_ Lord Seshomaru liked her. He acted so _differently_ around her!  
Rin paused, pushing back some leaves as she peered out into a small clearing. She saw Izumi from the back, and was about to call out to her when she suddenly noticed that other woman was there as well.  
Muzan.  
Rin stayed where she was. She didn't like Muzan at all, even though the woman had come to talk to Lord Sesshomaru once in a while. There was something nasty about her that Rin couldn't put her finger on, like seeing a wonderful shiny apple, biting into it...only to discover the inside was full of worms.  
Muzan was speaking to Izumi, her voice hard and angry.  
Rin knew listening in on adults was not polite, but now she was sort of trapped, and couldn't move. If she tried to back out she'd make too much noise. She remained perfeectly still, and listened.

It was a short while later that Rin walked into the clearing. Jakken had been going over a few scrolls he had found somewhere on their journeys, and Sesshomaru had just returned from...doing who knows what. Both of them noticed right away Rin was crying.  
Jakken rose and went to her, worried that Sesshomaru was somehow going to blame him if he didn't try to fix it.  
"Rin, why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?"  
Sesshomaru remained where he was, but had turned, and was watching the little girl with his pale gold eyes.  
"N-..n-..." Rin tried to speak and couldn't, sobbing.  
"Well how are we going to help you if you don't tell us what's wrong?" Jakken said exasperatedly, "Stop that at once."  
"Oh M-Master J-J-Ja-"  
"I said stop that, you foolish litt-"  
"Jakken."  
Sesshomaru's voice was cool, but it froze the imp in place, "L-L-Lord Sesshomaru?"  
The shadow of the Demon Lord fell over Jakken, his voice heavy with contempt, "She is a child, Jakken."  
"Yes, my Lord, of course my-"  
"Rin. That's enough."  
Sesshomaru's voice was level and cool, but the effect it had on Rin was instant. A voice of calm reason to her, Rin stopped, struggling to catch her breath. She knuckled tears from her eyes, starting to hiccup as she tried to steady her breathing.  
"Have you been injured?"  
"No my Lord."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"I...I heard Izumi in the forest, Lord. A-and that other l-lady. The ugly one with the pretty face.  
Sesshomaru noticed Rin's choice of words, and nodded, "Go on."  
"They were talking and...and..." tears well up in her eyes again.  
"Rin."  
"It's Lady Izumi, my Lord. She's going to die!"

"Naraku?"  
Sango nodded. The young demon hunter watched her friend's faces closely, worried. This would be the first time they had faced Naraku since they had killed him.  
Worryingly, but perhaps not surprisingly, InuYasha's grin only deepened, turned cold, "Well, let's go then."  
"Wait," Miroku held out a hand, stopping InuYasha in his tracks, "We have to be careful about this."  
"What do you mean?"  
Miroku watched InuYasha closely, "He's not the same Naraku we killed, InuYasha. Remember what Izumi said. He's stronger now...and he has a Kageri as well."  
InuYasha scowled, but nodded, "Yeah...so what are you suggesting?"  
"I don't know...we obviously can't ignore him, he might take his anger out on the villagers."  
"I ain't ignoring him anyway! That bastard wants to fight, I'll give him a fight!"  
"Just...be careful, is all."  
Kagome looked at DarkWind, "If his Kageri...what was his name?"  
DarkWind looked at Kagome, his face intent, "BloodStar." Kagome noticed DarkWind said the other Kageri's name was a look of distaste, as if he had bitten into something bad.  
"Right. BloodStar...can you fight him?"  
DarkWind nodded grimly, his reddish black eyes more serious than Kagome had ever seen them before, "Yes, Nushi. BloodStar and I...go back. I will not allow him to hurt anyone."  
Kagome nodded. She caught a quick glance of InuYasha, looking at DarkWind with a pissed look on his face, but he wisely said nothing. He remembered his few attempts at striking DarkWind, and how miserably they had gone.  
"Let's go then," he said, and started out of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

  
They walked quietly, nervously. How many times were they going to have to kill Naraku before he stayed dead? Their footsteps crunched beneath them as they walked on dying grass. Everything was drying out.  
Kagome looked at DarkWind, noticing how quiet he was. The Kageri was usually more up beat than this, and she wondered how much of it was because of the strange woman from the other village, the _other_ Kageri.  
_A year ago I never knew they existed. Now they seem to be everywhere._  
As they walked, Kagome spoke softly to him, "DarkWind?"  
"Yes, Nushi?"  
"Can I ask...how it is that you and BloodStar know each other?"  
"We...we were not friends from the start, I fear. We see things differently."  
"Is he one of those...Broken Ones you were talking about?"  
DarkWind blinked, and looked at her, "Oh no, Nushi. He is not Broken. The Broken are..."  
"When you spoke to me of them, you sounded so...horrified."  
DarkWind fell silent, and nodded. Kagome noticed that InuYasha had fallen back a little, and was walking ahead, but his ears were perked, and she knew he was listening.  
"The Broken are...those who have disobeyed their Masters. When that happens they are punished. They become broken."  
"What does that mean, exactly?" she asked.  
"They lose their powers, Nushi. Their Masters take their powers from them, so that they can never again hurt or harm anyone. But it is as if they become...corrupt. They die inside."  
Kagome watched his face. DarkWind struggled with the words, "It is so very hard to explain, because you are not Kageri. We are...Kageri. We serve. When we become Broken, we...die inside. The Broken...they often go insane, because they can no longer deal with what has become of them."  
"It's not just shame or anything, is it?"  
DarkWind shook his head, "No. They lose themselves because they lose their powers. Imagine you are somehow hurt, Nushi, and you can no longer walk, talk, move, eat, see, hear...you cannot do anything, but still you live."  
"That's a Broken?" she asked, horrified, "They become like that?"  
"Not exactly. They can still see, but losing their powers violently like that affects them in the same way. They go mad."  
DarkWind shuddered, "I have seen a few Broken, Nushi. It is a horrible way to be."  
Kagome was about to ask the Kageri something else, when she suddenly realized InuYasha had stopped. Kagome peered around him, and for the first time since his death, they all saw Naraku.

Naraku stood atop a small rise, the forest behind him. Down over the side of the rise, to the right, was a large pond, it's water a dark blue despite the drying season. Near the edge of the pond was a small run down little hut.  
His long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and he seemed to be wearing the clothing of a fighter. No weapon hung at his side or back, though. His arrogant face seemed paler than before, his eyes a little darker, almost feverish. His clothing was a very dark shade of green, and Kagome was reminded of the miasmas he would send at them.  
At his side stood the Kageri, BloodStar.  
He was similar to DarkWind in general appearance. Tall, and dark, BloodStar's hair was as black as DarkWind's, and he too wore the strange clothing; boots, pants, and open vest. Unlike DarkWind, though, all BloodStar wore was a brillian crimson, akin to InuYasha's clothing. BloodStar's hair was cut very short, though, and was somewhat spiky. From where they stood, Kagome could see there was some sort of marking on BloodStar's face, the Kageri mark, but she couldn't make out what it was.  
Naraku smiled, "Ah, InuYasha. So good to see you again."  
InuYasha stood, his arms crossed, "You're like a wart, Naraku. Keep coming back."  
Kagome, behind InuYasha, raised her hand and lightly lay it against his back, a gentle warning, and a gesture of ease. Despite his casual pose, he was tense, something Kagome could feel under her hand. InuYasha's body was rigid, everything tensed.  
"Yes, I suppose so. Let me see now. Ahh yes. The Demon Slayer, and the Monk. Sango and Miroku. How are you?"  
Naraku's voice was already starting to get on Kagome's nerves, flashbacks creeping into her mind of the things he had done to her, to her friends. She couldn't imagine what her friends were going through, they who had suffered more at his hands than her.  
"What is it you want, Naraku?" InuYasha asked, "We're kind of busy." Kagome glanced at him, saying nothing, but softly smiling. The sheer fact he hadn't yet thrown himself at Naraku indicated how far the hanyou had come.  
"Surely you'll make time for an old friend, hmmm?"  
BloodStar suddenly spoke, "DarkWind."  
Beside her, Kagome suddenly noticed that DarkWind seemed to tense up a little as well, but there was still a look on his face of disgust, "BloodStar."  
"What are you doing here, traitor?"  
Kagome blinked, looking at BloodStar. Traitor?  
DarkWind's voice was hard when he spoke, a edge she had never heard before, "You know who the traitor is, BloodStar, and it was not I."  
BloodStar made a fist, "You turned you backs on us..._Brother_."  
"Did I? I was not the one who walked away from the Spire."  
"Don't be a fool," Blood Star said, "They were holding us back!"  
DarkWind said nothing, he just glared at BloodStar.  
It seemed to unnerve the other Kageri. BloodStar suddenly cried, _"We called on you and you abandoned us!"_  
DarkWind narrowed his eyes, "You all made your choices...BrightStar."  
_"Do not call me that! I am BloodStar!"_  
"You are a fool."  
Enough!" Naraku snarled, and BloodStar fell silent. Kagome stared at DarkWind in fascination for a few minutes. What had they been talking about? Spire? Betrayal?  
Naraku looked back to the group before him, and spoke.  
"Don't keep her hiding behind you, InuYasha. Let me see her."  
InuYasha suddenly tensed, dropping his arms. He reached behind him, almost unconsciously, hand out towards her, as if to hold her back, "You don't need to see her, you know what she looks like."  
"You never were a gentleman, InuYasha," Naraku chuckled, "It's been a while. Surely she's changed a little?"  
InuYasha was silent.  
Nervously, Kagome stepped out from behind InuYasha, looking up at Naraku as he stood on the small rise above them.  
"Ahh yes, there she is," Naraku said in what could have been mistaken as a fond voice, "Little Kagome."  
His voice suddenly darkened, his face darkening as well, "My killer."  
Kagome felt InuYasha fall in beside her, one of his hands lightly taking her arm, perhaps getting ready to yank her aside to safety, "We all killed you, Naraku."  
"No...I would have had you all if she hadn't shot one of her cursed arrows into my face."  
Silence. Kagome grew unnerved as he continued to stare at her, as if trying to understand something he was seeing for the first time. A new species, perhaps.  
InuYasha grew uneasy as well, and half stepped in front of her, to block his view. He didn't want Naraku taking any special attention of Kagome in the slightest.  
A breeze came up, toying with their clothing, their hair. The heads of the flowers still strong enough to try and grow bobbing lightly. In the distance, Kagome heard heat thunder rumble, and a her growing sense of unease increased.  
Naraku regarded InuYasha curiously, "When you killed Xanter, you stirred up a hornet's nest, you know that? They no longer want to try and drag you to their side, they just want you dead."  
"About damn time," InuYasha snarled, "I was getting _real_ tired of their stupid games."  
Naraku suddenly chuckled, "You haven't changed at all, InuYasha.  
Good.  
Now we can get back to _our_ games and pick up right where they left off. BloodStar?"  
"Master?"  
"You know what to do."  
BloodStar suddenly grinned, and nodded. He cracked his knuckles, and in a flash, was on them.  
InuYasha shouted, startled, dragging Kagome towards him, while Miroku and Sango turned, drawing their weapons.  
But it wasn't any of the four BloodStar went for; it was DarkWind.  
Rising up from the ground, DarkWind lunged ahead, darting at BloodStar.  
Drawing off, BloodStar flew backwards, with the ease of swimming through water. He hovered, watching as DarkWind approached.  
DarkWind few up to hover a short distance in front of him, his long braid gently swaying with his motions.  
"Are you certain you want to do this, BloodStar? Our last battle did not go so well for you."  
BloodStar spit something that was most likely a curse, "As if I have a choice, DarkWind. My Master has given me an order. Yours?"  
DarkWind shrugged, "My Nushi gives me leave to do as I will, to do what is needed."  
"And you still remain tied to her? Idiot. No...this time, old _friend_, things will go differently. You will see."  
DarkWind narrowed his eyes, "As you wish."

About a hundred years before, maybe even two, there was an old scholar who lived high in the mountains. He studied many different things as he lived in the temple atop the mountain, but the majority of what he studied were the arcane things. Magic. Sorcery. And the creatures that have it. Witches. Demons. Oni. He was one of the very few people who knew about Kageri, and in fact, during the span of his very long life, he had met several of them. As he grew older, he started writing about them, and in fact wrote several scrolls about the creatures.  
One of the scrolls he wrote dealt with the fighting skills of the Kageri, and there is a special sentence in that scrool. The old scholar wrote, _"When two Kageri battle, it is as if the very earth and sky themselves rise to do battle."_

InuYasha and the others watched, awed, as the two Kageri squared off. They seemed to move almost too fast for the eye, seeming to flick here and there, appearing and reappearing at will. At times they seemed to be fighting using some sort of powers or magic, bright flashes of color and sound flaring at each other, striking, some bouncing off, others knocking back their target. At other times they seemed to be physically fighting, using fists and feet, punching and kicking. It was like watching two floating martial experts go at it.  
At one point, BloodStar lunged at DarkWind as he flew over him, and they both fell, to strike the ground. Clouds of dirt flew up, and when they cleared, Kagome saw a hole in the ground, and realized they had literally _punched_ through the ground and were probably still fighting under the soil.  
Even InuYasha looked awed at the power.  
BloodStar flew up, out of the hole, hovering. There was blood on his face, and dirt smeared over his chest. His pants were torn.  
He hovered, looking around for a second, before smiling. Kagome clenched her fists...were was DarkWind.  
At that moment, a dark flash, and the other Kageri soared up out of the hole, slamming into BloodStar with a thud, and both went flaring upwards.  
Everyone watched, spellbound.  
Until InuYasha was suddenly struck in the chest, hard, and went flying backwards with a grunt. Kagome cried his name, turning to see him go sliding back on his back across the dried grass.  
"Look out!" Miroku called. Kagome turned to see Naraku looming over her, a grin on his face. He held what looked like a club in his hand; a large, heavy wooden thing.  
"Foolish, InuYasha," Naraku grinned, "You let your guard down. You're getting soft."  
InuYasha snarled as he struggled to rise, "I'll show you who's soft you-"  
Kagome darted backwards, not wanting to get anywhere near that club.  
Naraku grinned as Miroku and Sango pulled their weapons, moving in towards him, starting to encircle him.  
"Ah...how like old times," Naraku chuckled, and then spun.  
Spinning in place, he swung out with his club.  
Miroku and Sango both darted backwards as well, to get out of reach of the weapon, but it wasn't enough. A strange white light burst from the weapon, and when the club was swung, it flicked, much like water flying off a swung object.  
The light struck both the monk and demon slayer, and they were knocked backwards, hard, crashing down against the ground.  
Naraku turned again, and now his sights settled on Kagome. He smiled a cold smile.  
"I should thank you, little girl." He started walking towards her.  
Kagome started backing up, nervously reaching for her sword.  
InuYasha's snarl interrupted Naraku, "You stay away from her!"  
He lunged in front of Kagome, raising the Tetsusaiga, swiming it at Naraku.  
Naraku scowled, bringing up his club, and blocking the strike with a dull thud.  
Kagome and InuYasha blinked, startled. The Tetsusaiga should have cut the wooden club in half, easily. Now just the very edge of the sword had sunk into the club, and was stuck there.  
"Don't be a bore, InuYasha." Naraku growled, and shoved the club back towards the hanyou.  
InuYasha was knocked off his feet again, trying to keep a tight grip on the Tetsusaiga.  
_What the hell...whatever he is, he's not hanyou anymore...strong!_  
"Kagome, get back!" he growled, crawling to his feet again.  
Normally, Kagome would have snapped back, but she could tell something was wrong already. This wasn't the old Naraku.  
Nodding, she let go of her sword, and turned, starting to run back towards the village.  
Naraku watched her go, and cursing, gathered himself for a jump. He was broadsided by InuYasha, who threw himself physically at him. Both Naraku and InuYasha went crashing to the ground.  
InuYasha grunted in pain as he felt Naraku's club connect with his back, sharp stabbing pain slipping through his spine. He felt he had been hit with a boulder, some someone's club.  
Naraku stood up easily, while InuYasha gasped for breath, and started towards Kagome again, "As I was saying, my dear, I really should thank you. You may have killed me, but that meant I could come back better than I was!"  
Chuckling, Naraku started running towards her, his feet casting up little poofs of dust with each thud. He was horribly fast.  
InuYasha cursed, climbing to his feet in what felt like slow motion, "Leave..her alone!" Planting his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain in his back, he raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, and brought it crashing down, _"Wind Scar!"_  
The Wind Scar went tearing outwards, rippling towards Naraku.  
For a brief second, InuYasha was afraid it wasn't going to do anything, that it would be a useless against this new form of Naraku's as it was against the Shadelings. And while Naraku was able to dodge it, he _did_ go out of his way to avoid it, which gave the hanyou a more secure feeling.  
Miroku and Sango by this time had caught up with InuYasha, and the three of them started after Naraku, as he persued Kagome.  
"Naraku!" Miroku called, furious, "Turn and face us, you coward!"  
Naraku turned, grinning, "Coward, monk? Ahh no. I am just busy, you see..." he looked over his shoulder at the retreating Kagome...who was looking back over _her_ shoulder at him. She carried her bow in her hand now, but took no chances.  
"I'll give you busy, you son of a-"  
Naraku turned back to InuYasha, no longer smiling. He waved his hand in a looping arc before him, and muttered something under his breath that sounded like he was chewing on rocks.  
Just as InuYasha was preparing to lung into the air at Naraku, the ground beneath his feet turned to mud. With a startled curse, the hanyou slid down, up to his thighs in mud.  
Miroku and Sango were right behind him, and while they were able to slow themselves before falling in too deeply, they sank to their ankles, tripping and falling.  
Meanwhile, DarkWind and BloodStar were still battling. DarkWind glanced down, and blinked as he saw InuYasha sink to his thighs in mud, the monk and demon slayer following behind him.  
"Pay attention to me, fool, not them!" BloodStar cursed, and swung.  
Growing angrier now, DarkWind planted both his hands against BloodStar's chest, and with a brilliant flash of light, Naraku's Kageri went blasting downwards.  
BloodStar swung in place for a second, glaring upwards to see DarkWind angling down towards the others.  
"You cannot brush me aside so easily!" BloodStar yelled, and he too angled in towards InuYasha and the others, "I'll destroy the distracting factors, then!"  
DarkWind's face darkened in anger, and he put on a stronger burst of speed, but he was suddenly stopped in mid air by a burst of fear from Kagome.  
_"~Nushi?~"_ He turned to see Kagome sprinting down around the rise, moving towards the small hut, Naraku right behind her.  
He turned, to launch himself towards her, but her mental voice stopped him, _"~No! Rescue the others first!~"  
"~But Nushi-!~"  
"~That's an order, DarkWind! BloodStar will kill them, and you're the only one who can save them!~"_  
InuYasha was half swimming, half crawling through the mud, cursing loudly. His eyes were rivited on Kagome, pounding along the edge of the pond now, long black hair flying out as she ran, and Naraku right behind her.  
_If he hurts her, I swear to the Gods-!_  
"Look out!" Sango cried.  
InuYasha looked up to see BloodStar bearing down towards them, a savage grin on his face, one hand out towards them. He tightened his grip on his Tetsusaiga, not sure what he was going to do with it, but knowing he wasn't going to go without at least one good slash at Naraku's Kageri.  
DarkWind appeared overhead, and plummeted down, locking his hands together and bringing his fists down into BloodStar's back. With a screech, BloodStar plummeted from the sky, landing in the mud beside InuYasha.  
Seeing a chance to do _something_, however futile it might be, InuYasha instantly reached over, and planting his hand on the back of BloodStar's head, shoved his entire head under the mud.  
"Suck some of that down!" the hanyou snarled.  
At that moment, there was an ear-splitting scream.  
InuYasha looked up to see Kagome, flailing at Naraku, who had clamped his hands around her throat.  
"Kagome!"

Kagome kicked out at Naraku, aiming for his knees, as InuYasha had taught her, trying hard not to panic. But her throat was closing off, and she couldn't breath, and all her instincts were screaming at her.  
"You little bitch," Naraku panted, as he squeezed her throat harder, "You destroyed me. I died because of you!"  
Kagome clawed at his hands, futilly, then started clawing at his face. It was her only chance.  
Kagome gouged one of her fingers into his eyes, and he screamed, momentarily letting her go. She gasped in a whooping breath, and dizzily turned to bolt.  
His hands clamped down on her arm, brutilly yanking her back, "No you don't!"  
Kagome turned, battering her small hands at Naraku's face again, but this time there was a more cunning look in her old adversary's face.  
"I would love nothing better to kill you," he hissed, "But Muzan has given me another order, and I have to obey. So be thankful."  
Dropping one of his hands down, he wrapped his long fingers around the small silver chain that encircled her wrist, and yanked.

"Kagome!"  
DarkWind's eyes darkened, and furiously he turned in mid air, soaring down towards Naraku. For the moment BloodStar was too busy trying to get out of the mud, and _no one_ attacked DarkWind's Nushi.  
His eyes flared into red as he reached out a hand, swooping down on Naraku like a giant bird of prey-  
When he suddenly seemed to crumple in mid air, folding over, clutching at himself.  
InuYasha, watching, had felt a little relief as he saw DarkWind go blasting towards Naraku, but now something had happened.  
"What the hell's going-"  
DarkWind screamed, a deep, agonized howl, and he started to plummet from the sky. Miroku and Sango turned, started, as they had been just stepping back out onto solid ground.  
A split second later, InuYasha's attention was ripped away from DarkWind as Kagome let out a similar scream, loud and piercing.  
_"Kagome!"_  
DarkWind landed with a hard thud, dry dust puffing up around him, and he curled up into a ball, silent. His entire body shook, though, as wave after wave of agony swept through him.  
InuYasha struggled wildly in the mud, no longer intent on anything other than getting out,and getting to Kagome, "What did you do to her you bastard!"  
Naraku turned, looking back at the hanyou, and released Kagome. She fell, limply, to the ground, curling up in the same manner DarkWind did.  
Naraku smiled, "I took care of a little problem, InuYasha. A gift for Muzan."  
Naraku raised a hand, and dangling in it, was the small silver chain Kagome wore around her wrist, the chain signifying the link between her and DarkWind.  
"What...what did you do?" Sango yelled, dropping her weapon, running forward. She knelt beside DarkWind, who was still curled, shuddering. Leaning over, Sango studied his face, swallowing when she saw how pale he had become. And the symbol encircling his right eye, the one marking him as a Kageri, was gone.  
"I relieved Kagome of a parasite problem!" Naraku laughed. Cocking back his arm, he threw the chain outwards, as hard as he could. The small chain twinkled in the sunlight before splashing into the pond, dissapearing from sight, leaving only a few small ripples behind.  
_What the hell?_ InuYasha managed to reach the edge of the deep mud, and planting the Tetsusaiga in the ground, used it like a lever to drag himself out, _He said the link between him and Kagome couldn't be broken!_  
Miroku hobbled up towards Sango, having twisted his ankle as he fell into the mud, "Sango, come away from there!"  
"He's hurt, Miroku! What did Naraku do to him!"  
Miroku looked down at DarkWind, shaking his head. He didn't know...but didn't truly care, either. The Kageri was a thing of darkness and evil, and he was glad it had been seperated from Kagome, even if it had been violently. He was much more concerned about Kagome, and getting Sango away from the now-unleashed Kageri.  
Sango didn't move, and Miroku reached down and took her shoulders, firmly, "Come _away_, Sango, he could be dangerous!"  
Angrilly, Sango shrugged him off, "You're always saying that, and he's never harmed us! He needs help! And Kagome!"  
"Sango, this is no time to-"  
Naraku loomed up before him, his shadow falling over them. Miroku blinked, shocked. How had Naraku covered the distance so quickly? He reached for Sango while at the same time, bringing his own weapon up.  
Naraku beat him, swinging that powerful club, knocking them both back, hard. Sango's legs buckled, and she fell on her face with a grunt. Miroku fell back onto his back, his ankle sending sharp whips of pain up his leg.  
"If you'll excuse me," Naraku said, almost pleasantly, "I have to take what is now mine."  
He reached down, and grabbed DarkWind by the arm. The Kageri tried to pull back, but he was too weakened, and was barely staying awake.  
Before Miroku's shocked eyes, Naraku murmured something, laying his hand directly atop DarkWind's. There was a faint ringing sound, an echo of power, and suddenly Naraku was wearing a fine silver chain on his wrist, identical to the one he had pulled off of Kagome.  
DarkWind convulsed again, clenching his teeth and uttering a low, pained sound.  
"No..I..will...not..."  
"You will."  
Sango started crawling to her feet, reaching for her sword, "Leave him alone!"  
Naraku turned her, his face contorted by anger, and he raised a hand, palm out, _"Do not disturb me!"_  
A flash, and Sango was flying backwards, striking a tree hard enough to knock the breath out of her.  
"Sango!"  
DarkWind struggled against Naraku's grasp, "I...do..not..accept.."  
"You have no choice, fool," Naraku growled, "I am your master now, and you will accept or you will die."  
In disgust, Naraku dropped DarkWind's arm, and turned to BloodStar who was now walking up. He was covered in mud, it was caked to his face and neck.  
"Take DarkWind back to our place. Do not harm him, BloodStar, or you will be punished."  
BloodStar growled, "I want to destroy the hanyou."  
"Later, perhaps. For now, do as I say."  
"Yes Master."  
Angrilly, BloodStar reached down and grabbed DarkWind. Hefting him up and throwing him over his shoulder, BloodStar rose into the air, starting to be followed closely by Naraku.  
_"Hiraikotsu!"_  
Sango's weapon went flashing up, aiming for Naraku. At the last moment, Naraku saw it, and dodged to the side, snarling.  
"Don't get involved in things that don't concern you!"  
Naraku raised his hand, and another flare of power blasted out.  
Miroku hollared, and lunged as best his ankle let him, grabbing Sango by the shoulders and trying to shove her aside. He was too slow, and the impact him in the back, knocking him hard into Sango, the two of them going down in a heap.


	3. Chapter 3

  
InuYasha had reached Kagome, and was holding her, lightly shaking her, "Kagome, look at me. What happened? What did he do?"  
Kagome, eyes wet from pain filled tears, looked at him, pale and wan, "Where's DarkWind? _What did he do to DarkWind!_"  
"I don't know, he...," he looked up towards Naraku, blinking to see the other Kageri rising into the air, DarkWind draped over his shoulder.  
A sense of relief washed over him. Maybe DarkWind was dead. Gone. Either way, he was no longer around, and no longer in the picture.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to keep her on the ground so she couldn't see.  
"Where's _DarkWind_?" she demanded, still weak, but getting a little stronger, "I can't feel him anymore! What happened? What - no!"  
Half sitting up, she looked over his shoulder and saw BloodStar just now dissapearing from sight, and saw DarkWind draped over his shoulder.  
_"DarkWind!"_  
She struggled to get up, but InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder and forced her back down, "Stay put, you can't move yet."  
"He's got DarkWind! We have to hurry!"  
"Kagome-"  
"They'll hurt him!"

Miroku was having a similar argument with Sango, who was already up, checking her hiraikotsu for cracks, and planning on following at once.  
"You can't be serious, Sango!"  
"Why wouldn't I be? Naraku just kidnapped one of our friends! Do you plan on sitting here and letting it happen?"  
"DarkWind is not one of our friends!" he hissed, "We have more important things to worry about!"  
"More important? Like what?"  
"Open your eyes! Now that Naraku has DarkWind, he can use him against us! Everything DarkWind has ever wanted to do to us, he can!"  
Sango rounded on Miroku, furious, _"You still don't get it, do you? DarkWind has never wanted to hurt us! He was never evil! He never hated you, despite all the hate you've sent his way!"_  
"Kagome held him in check, Sango! Kageri are deceitful! He wanted to get under our defenses-."  
"That's enough!" Sango shrieked, "I don't want to hear any more from you! I'm tired of your distrustful manner towards him! Now he needs our help, and I'm going!"  
"Sango," came another voice, as InuYasha and Kagome walked up to the monk and demon slayer. InuYasha was helping Kagome, but he looked at Sango sternly, "Miroku's right."  
Kagome cried out, and angrilly tried to shove InuYasha away from her, but the hanyou held onto her firmly. His voice was strained, "Listen to me! Naraku has DarkWind now. Everything DarkWind knew about us, Naraku will soon know. We can't stay around here, we have to put some distance between him and us until we can find Izumi and find out what the hell happened. I want to know how Naraku can have _two_ damned Kageri bound to him!"  
Sango studied Kagome. The other woman was pale, even her lips, as if she had lost a lot of blood, but her eyes were bright and intense. She glared at InuYasha as he spoke, too weak to break away from him. There was another look in her eyes, too, that chilled Sango. Kagome looked like she had been severely beaten emotionally. Sango sometimes saw it in the eyes of villagers she had rescued, villagers who had seen horrible things demons had done. However Naraku had done it, he had spiritually and emotionally reached into Kagome and tore something out of her.  
"Then go," Kagome said dully.  
InuYasha blinked at Kagome as the woman managed to yank her arm out of his grasp.  
"Kagome?"  
"You heard me. Go." She turned, and started back towards the small hut.  
InuYasha started after her, but Miroku's voice stopped him, "InuYasha, we need to talk."  
InuYasha stopped, watching Kagome walk on for a few minutes, then turned back to Miroku with a huff, frusteration on his face, "About what?"  
Miroku glanced at Sango, almost apologetically. Sango stiffened.  
"I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear any of this," she said angrilly, and turned, starting after Kagome.  
InuYasha watched Sango walk past, feeling waves of anger and disgust coming off the Demon Slayer. He looked back at Miroku, and watched emotions play across the monk's face as he watched Sango stalk off. When he spoke, his voice was tight.  
"It's a sign of DarkWind's power that he was able to trick them both so easily. Sango should know better."  
InuYasha said nothing, just waited.  
After a second, the monk spoke, "As you said, Naraku now has DarkWind, and DarkWind knows too much about us for our good. I can see only one way out of this mess."  
InuYasha studied the monk's grim face, and spoke lowly, "You're saying we have to kill him."  
Miroku nodded, "I know of a way to weaken them, and then you can attack. I was told only white jade can truly destroy them, but I might be able to re-seal DarkWind up so that he is helpless to corrupt anyone ever again."  
InuYasha nodded, "All right. When, now?"  
"No. I need to get a few things. The ritual is not a simple one, and...I'm not sure what we can do about the women."  
InuYasha glanced over his shoulder, at where Sango and Kagome stood near the pond edge. Kagome was pacing back and forth, back and forth, staring miserably into the water.  
He frowned, and looked back at Miroku, "Leave that to me."  
Miroku paused, "What do you mean?"  
"I'll stop them. Physically, if I have to. This is for their own good, especially Kagome. I..." he fell silent.  
Miroku nodded, "I understand. Remember, though, that at first they will not be happy with you, InuYasha. Or me, either. It will take time before they come to realize what a powerful hold he had over them."  
InuYasha nodded.  
"Kagome!"  
The two men turned, to see Kagome out in the pond, swimming towards the middle.  
"What the hell is she _doing_?" InuYasha growled, and started off after her.  
Sango was already out, chasing after her, but Kagome was the stronger swimmer, and she easily outpaced her. With a start, InuYasha watched Kagome pause, take a breath, and dive under.  
"Kagome!" he half yelled, half cursed, "What the hell? Get back in here!"  
Sango turned back, letting the hanyou pass her. InuYasha swam out, growing angrier by the second as he saw Kagome surface, let out a blowing gasp, take in a deep breath, and go under again.  
_She's trying to kill herself, the stupid..._  
Taking a breath, InuYasha went under.  
The water was surprisingly cool, considering all the heat waves that they had been having. But as he swam down, he could see why. The pond was extremely deep, the bottom dissapearing into shadows. The deeper he went, the colder the water around him grew.  
Up ahead he could just make her out, as she moved along some ledges, brushing water plants and rocks aside, frantically searching for something.  
He reached her, and grabbed her arm, startling her into letting out a burst of bubbles. Glaring at her, he rose, dragging her behind him.  
They broke the surface, and he turned to her, blinking water and bangs out of his eyes, _"What the hell are you doing!"_  
"The chain is down there!" Kagome yelled back, her hair plastered around her face and neck.  
"What chain?"  
"DarkWind's chain! Naraku threw it in here! If I can find it, maybe I can-"  
"Don't be stupid! Look at you! You're in no condition to be swimming! You look like a ghost! Get back in to shore!"  
Her eyes flashed fury, "No! I'm finding his chain! I need his chain!"  
"You need a brain, not a chain!" he turned, and started in to shore, dragging her behind her. Kagome screamed and cursed at him, raising a hand and striking him on the head.  
"Ow! What the hell?" he turned, staring at her in shock as she struggled wildly.  
"Let go of me!"  
"Kagome!"  
"LET GO!"  
"Alright, alright!" started, uneasy, he let her go, watching her. She was like something cornered.  
She took another breath, and he reached out again, "Wait!"  
She glared at him, "What?"  
"I'll look."  
She paused, the water lapping around them. The heat from the air at the surface was already starting to dry them, but Kagome shivered.  
"I'll look!" he said again, louder, "You go back before you drown."  
Her teeth started to chatter, "You promise you'll look?"  
InuYasha clenched his teeth for a second, but nodded, "I promise I'll look. Go on. You're going to get sick."  
Kagome watched him, warily, and nodded. She started out for the edge of the pond, and InuYasha watched her go.  
When she got to the edge, and Miroku and Sango helped her out, he took a deep breath, and went under.  
InuYasha swam straight down, his crimson haori growing darker as he sank into the cold depths.  
_I can't believe she's got me out here, looking for this stupid thing. A chain could be anywhere for the Gods' sakes. And it's as dark as midnight down here, how am I supposed to-_  
Far, far down at the bottom, his hanyou eyes could just make out a faint sparkle of reflected light.  
_That...must be it. What else down there would sparkle like that?_  
InuYasha started to swim down towards it. It was deeper than it looked, and already his lungs were starting to burn.  
Well, no matter. If he got the stupid thing, he could at least take it back up, and give it to her. Then she'd put it back on, and...  
DarkWind would be back.  
He paused under the water.  
Should he take it back? He didn't want DarkWind around Kagome at all. Everytime he thought things were going good together again, he showed up. And despite what Kagome said...InuYasha was pretty sure Kagome felt..._something_...for the Kageri. He had seen her looking at him at times, talking and laughing...with that cute blush across her cheeks and nose...  
What was it the Kageri had said to him, when he had first appeared? That he knew Kagome better than anyone else, now that they were bonded. He knew her likes, her dislikes, her body and soul. Knew what she wanted before Kagome did...  
What she _wanted_.  
And how long before she decided she wanted DarkWind? Without even really knowing it herself. DarkWind would act on it, wouldn't he?  
Never mind the fact that the Kageri was handsome, suave, strong, powerful, smart and attentive to Kagome.  
Made her _blush_...  
He mentally cursed. No. He couldn't bring the chain back. This was his only chance to be rid of the Kageri, and maybe to get Kagome back.  
Besides...that chain _was_ pretty damn deep...  
InuYasha turned, and started for the surface.

"What do you mean, she's going to die?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Rin had finally stopped crying, but her little face was hot and red, and she knuckled her eyes sniffling.  
"I was in the forest, and I heard her talking, her and that other lady, Muzan. They were sort of fighting, but not a lot. Sort of like when someone doesn't want to fight but they do anyway. Like that."  
"Rin..." Sesshomaru's cool golden eyes were intent on her, "Tell me exactly what you heard."

The little girl had crouched in the bushes, listening. Her eyes were on Izumi, her little heart beating happily. It had been a while since the Lady Izumi had visited, and Rin had missed her. Now if that other, mean lady would leave, Rin could come out, and they could talk.  
"You know what I mean, Izumi," Muzan had said, her brown hair in it's usual complicated updo, pins and combs holding it in place, "So much for allowing him to choose his side."  
"Muzan," Izumi had said gently, "I did not do anything to persuade Lord Sesshomaru one way or the other. The choosing was his to make. And he hardly chose to join my side. He is, as I suspected, remaining neutral. He is The Neutral One, after all. Surely you didn't think you could persuade him to join you?"  
Muzan sniffed, looking away for a second, then looked back, her face cold and hard, "It doesn't matter. I should be used to it by now, after all. You always get your way, don't you?"  
Izumi stood in the forest, in a stray beam of sunlight, colourful light and dark blues of her clothing seeming to shift when she moved, her long black hair like a spill of ink down her back, "What do you mean?"  
"Oh don't give me that. You always got your own way with Amaterasu. You ran around with a demon, letting your duties slide whenever you felt like it. If any of us had done that, we would have been called to task."  
"Muzan," Izumi's voice was gentle, "You know that is not the case. Mother Amaterasu never told us we could not have friends. Besides...I should think my grief merely gave you something to laugh at."  
There was a silence for a while, not even the birds calling. Muzan studied Izumi for a moment, then spoke, "Of all the choices, Izumi! Some mortal demon? Why did you choose someone on this place to befriend? Why not someone else more powerful, instead of some ordinary-"  
Izumi's voice suddenly cracked like a whip, _"You will not speak of him! Or you will show respect if you do! InuTashio was worthy of my friendship, and certainly worthy of your respect!"_  
Muzan smiled, coldly, "Still grieving, huh?"  
Izumi reached up, brushing a strand of hair behind an ear as she collected herself, then spoke again, "What makes you think I got everything I wanted, Muzan? If I remember correctly, Mother Amaterasu ensured your room was filled with all the things you were used to, and more. Luxuries from around the world. Pearls and silks and gold, just to help you settle in."  
Muzan's face twisted as she looked away, "I heard you talking, Izumi. You and Amaterasu. She always came looking for you, to talk, didn't she? A goddess, and she sought out _you_ to talk to, to just while away the time? What hold did you have on a Goddess, Izumi?"  
Izumi didn't move, just watched Muzan quietly, "I had no hold over her other than my love for her, Muzan. A love you could have given her as freely as I, as Mikado."  
Muzan snorted, "And what of your "gift", Izumi?"  
Izumi frowned, "Gift?"  
"I heard you one night, speaking in your room. You had all the power in the world, practically a goddess in your own right, and _still_ you went out seeking something from her, something that would set you apart from the others. I heard the words you used. You told her you wanted this so badly...that nothing else mattered to you. You would give up all you own, all you have, all you are, just to have this one thing. And Mother Amateraru promised to give it to you, didn't she? Oh yes! 'You will be the only one I give this to, Izumi,' she said, 'No others will ever be given this. It is a big thing you ask me.' And _still_ you begged and pleaded, and finally she gave in!"  
Izumi was very still. The breeze tugged at her hair, her clothing, and she spoke very softly, "She said those things because no one after me would ever need it, Muzan. I was the only one who needed it."  
"Oh, what a simple excuse. How neatly tied up. What is this wonderful thing, if I can ask, that you and only you need and deserve?"  
Silence. When she spoke, Izumi's voice was gentle.  
"My death."  
Rin, hiding in the bushes, suddenly gasped, eyes wide. At that moment, a bird called loudly overhead, and her sound was hidden. She clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at Izumi, shaking her head.  
Muzan stared at Izumi, confusion all over her face, her own voice a whisper, "What?"  
"That is what I asked for, Muzan. That when my work here was done, I would be granted eternal sleep." Her voice grew harder, "Is that why you left us, Muzan? Or should I say Ichi? Is that the reason you slipped out in the night, casting aside your title of Senmin, and joined Keimetsu?"  
Rin had slipped out of the bushes by this time, and was walking back towards the little camp, vision blurred by her tears.

Sesshomaru was still, and silent. He was still looking at Rin, but wasn't exactly seeing her anymore. Jakken clumsily patted Rin on the back, not sure what to do, waiting for his Lord to make some motion, say or do something.  
After a moment, he stirred, and stood. Looking out towards the forest, his face unreadable, he spoke.  
"Jakken."  
"My Lord?"  
"Stay with Rin."  
"Yes My Lord."

InuYasha found the others in the little hut. Someone had started a fire, and they sat around it, not talking. Sango sat next to Kagome, speaking softly to her. Miroku sat on the other side of the fire, looking upset and angry. It was obvious Sango was ignoring him completely. Kagome sat, still pale and drawn, a blanket around her shoulders.  
When she saw InuYasha walk in, she stood up, clutching the blanket, moving swiftly to him, "Did you find it?"  
InuYasha steeled himself for her anger, but was determined to do this for her own good, "That lake is really deep, Kagome, even I can't get all the way down. The chain must be at the bottom somewhere."  
Kagome fell silent, studying his face intently, searching for the trust. InuYasha waited, hoping he looked truthful, and blinked, shocked, when she suddenly burst into tears.  
He reached out to her, "Kagome!"  
"I'm so hollow," she cried, letting him hold her, "I can feel where he was inside and he's _gone_ and it _hurts_."  
"Kagome..."  
She leaned against him, and cried, "What are we going to do, InuYasha?"  
InuYasha stroked her back, looking uneasily at Miroku. The monk looked grim, and upset at Kagome's grief, but shook his head. They had to do this for her.  
"We'll...be ok, Kagome. We'll..."  
"We have to get him back!" she cried, lifting her tear lined face to him, "We can't let Naraku have him! He'll hurt him! He'll do horrible things to him!"  
InuYasha looked down helplessly at her, "Kagome.."  
_"I want him back,"_ she sobbed.  
InuYasha pulled her to him again, wrapping his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. Emotions warred through him. Anger, jealousy, worry about and for Kagome, a feeling of helplessness and the fact that everything was so _unfair_. _He_ wanted Kagome! Why was he expected to go rescue the one that stood between them?  
"You should rest, Kagome, you look pale. Sango, can you...?"  
Sango nodded, and rose, walking over to the other woman. She gently took her arm, and led Kagome back to where she could lay down, "Don't worry, Kagome, we'll get him back, I promise. Miroku is already working on a plan."  
"I feel so empty inside, Sango. It aches."  
InuYasha watched Sango settle Kagome down, and walked over to where the monk was sitting. He didn't join him, but stood looking out a window. Without turning, he spoke to the monk, his voice angry.  
" 'Miroku's already working on a plan' ?"  
"What was I supposed to do?" Miroku said lowly, "Tell them I was planning on sealing up DarkWind? Do you think they would have accepted that?"  
"And just how the hell are we supposed to do that? You think they're not going to notice what we're doing?"  
"With luck, they won't be there. I'm going to tell Sango I don't think Kagome should join us, and that she should stay to look after her. I hope you'll back me up."  
InuYasha continued to gaze out the window at the lake. The flashing of the chain was starting to haunt him, "You think they'll buy that? They know neither of us are overly fond of him."  
"Then we'll have to do our best to convince them."  
InuYasha sighed, closing his eyes. The chain seemed to flash behind his eyelids, "I swore I'd never lie to Kagome."  
"As I did with Sango. Yet I see how we have no choice, if we are to break them out of DarkWind's grip."  
"Do you have what you'll need?"  
"Yes, though I'm waiting for some sutras to finish drying. We should be ready shortly."

It was harder than InuYasha expected, keeping up the lie to Kagome. She looked so pale and wan sitting there, wrapped in a blanket. Despite the heat, she seemed cold.  
"We won't be too long, hopefully," InuYasha lied through his teeth, "We'll grab DarkWind and drag him back here. Then you two can...do whatever you need to get back to normal."  
He could feel Sango's gaze on him, and did he best to remain firm.  
InuYasha stood to go, and Kagome reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Startled, he looked back at her.  
Kagome watched him intenly, and spoke lowly, "I know what you're doing."  
InuYasha blinked, swallowing, "Huh?"  
Kagome took his hand, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to fix things, but you have to be careful. Naraku has...has two Kageri now, and they're more powerful than you are. You told me Miroku has something that will reduce their powers, hopefully, but...you have to promise me you'll be careful, InuYasha. I don't want you to get hurt or..."  
InuYasha swallowed again, and turned back to her, curling his fingers around her hand, "I'll be careful. I promise."  
Kagome nodded, watching him. Her face was so pale, and even her voice was weak, like she had been beaten or had the heart ripped out her...  
She let go of his hand, and he turned, walking towards Miroku, a crease between his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up, lying to her. Even if it was to save her.  
Miroku nodded, and rose as well, slipping a backpack over his shoulder. "Let's go."  
InuYasha nodded, and slipped out the door. He noticed, unhappily, that neither Miroku not Sango looked at each other.

When the curtain fell back into place, the two women looked at each other, listening as the men's footsteps faded away. When it was still silent for a few more seconds, Sango stood up. Kagome stood as well, letting the blanket fall around her. She walked to where her things were packed, and picked up her sword.  
"Let's give them a few more minutes," Sango said, adjusting her own sword, "If they have to stop for any reason we don't want to accidentally trip over them."  
"You're right."  
Sango slipped off her outter clothing, revealing her armor beneath, and sighed, "I wish I didn't have this feeling..."  
"I know," Kagome said, turning to Sango, "But you do. And so do I. And I know InuYasha. He's hiding something from me...maybe DarkWind is in more trouble than I know...so we have to go and see for ourselves."  
Sango watched Kagome quietly, "Are you sure you're up to it, Kagome? You still look very...pale. Hurt."  
"I still ache," she said, looking away, "I can't describe it, but it feels like...someone tore out all my insides. I mean, I know they couldn't have, I'd be dead, but...that's how I feel. So hollow I ache.  
When DarkWind and I joined, we...I don't know. Filled each other up? And having him just ripped out of me like that..." se shuddered.  
Sango nodded, looking towards the doorflap. She had a bad feeling too, but unlike Kagome, Sango felt it wasn't that DarkWind was in trouble. Or that maybe he was...but from Miroku and InuYasha. She wouldn't put it past the monk to see this as a chance to destroy DarkWind once and for all.  
"Come on, it's time to get moving."

As the sun went down, it was darker than Miroku expected. There was no moon, no stars, and in the forest no light penetrated. He was forced to depend on following closely in the hanyou's footsteps and let InuYasha's sensitive eyes pick out a path.  
The items in his backpack jingled a little as they moved against each other, but they had been carefully wrapped and were quiet. The pain in his ankle had pretty much faded, and he was able to keep up with the hanyou, provided InuYasha didn't start running.  
"So what are we going to tell them?" InuYasha asked lowly, as they made their way along, "About why we sealed DarkWind?"  
"We'll have to tell them that he attacked us and we were given no choice. I doubt it'll be much of a lie anyway. Once Naraku sets him on us, we will have to fend him off. Stop here, this should be good enough."  
"Here?"  
"I can just sense him and BloodStar. We don't want to get any closer."  
"Will what you have to do work this far out?"  
Miroku nodded, kneeling and starting to pull things from the backpack; candles, some incense, sutras, and some sort of small metal pot. He started pouring the incense into the metal pot, handing InuYasha the candles to light.  
"Yes, but once the ritual is fully begun, they'll sense it, and come. Or at least just DarkWind should, it's aimed at him. We should be able to draw him here, weakened. You just have to keep him off me while I seal him."  
InuYasha lit the candles, handing them back one at a time, "Fine."

Everything seemed to be going well. Miroku was kneeling by the simmer pot, chanting softly in a language InuYasha had never heard before. The hanyou stood, Tetsusaiga drawn, standing and waiting, listening. His small ears were turning, searching for any sound.  
Things went wrong right from the start.  
While a Kageri did indeed show up, it was BloodStar, not DarkWind, and he struck swift, silently, and savagely.  
InuYasha hadn't even heard him coming. The next thing he knew, the Kageri was on him, punching him so hard in the face InuYasha almost lost his grip on his sword.  
"InuYasha!"  
"Come back to play did you?" BloodStar cackled, drawing his head back. He threw it forward, slamming his head into InuYasha's face, the hanyou stumbling back again, blinded by pain.  
Laughing, BloodStar lunged up into the air, turning a neat summersault mid air, to land behind InuYasha.  
InuYasha turned, trying to keep him in sight, but the Kageri was so fast, it was almost impossible. His nose was aching and had gone numb; probably broken. He could feel the hot trickle of blood.  
"Such a pretty face," BloodStar laughed, "I wonder how long it will take me to tear it off?"  
InuYasha levelled his Tetsusaiga at the Kageri, but inside he cursed. Now what? Miroku's ritual thing probably wasn't going to work on BloodStar, and InuYasha knew from past experience that he was no match for a Kageri. And DarkWind, as bad as he was, never really wanted to harm him.  
"Ohh, he wants to play! Isn't that wonderful! Unfortunately, I can't. Master has given me an order, and I must obey. Therefore, you, hanyou, have to go."  
He lunged, lightning fast, and grabbed InuYasha by the front of his haori. InuYasha swung his sword, but it merely glanced off the Kageri's arms as if they were made of stone.  
"Here we go!" BloodStar laughed, and swung in place, lifting InuYasha and literally throwing him, hard.  
InuYasha found himself airborn, arms flailing for support or something to grab. He hit the ground hard, bounced, and slid on his back. He scrabbled with his arms, trying to grab some purchase, when the ground suddenly ran out, and he felt himself going over the edge of a cliffside.

Miroku had abandoned his ritual once he saw the Kageri attack InuYasha. He had tried to come to the hanyou's aid, but the Kageri was too fast, attacking like lightning. Horrified, the monk watched as InuYasha went skidding out along the ground,and then dissapeared over the edge.  
"InuYasha!"  
"Now then, monk. Master Naraku wants a word with you."  
Miroku lifted his staff, facing BloodStar angrilly, "Oh does he?"  
BloodStar laughed, "Oh come on now. Are you honestly going to try and fight me? You saw what I just did to your hanyou friend there. You're a human. You'll die just by fighting back, idiot."  
"Well, I can assure you I'm not going to just walk willingly to my-"  
Shaking his head in annoyance,BloodStar lunged, seeming to cross the open space in seconds. Looming before a started Miroku, Bloodstar grabbed the staff in both his hands, and yanked.  
The monk's weapon went clattered away, Miroku's hands burning with the force the weapon was pulled.  
Miroku started backing up, hands clenched, keeping his distance from BloodStar. And what had happened to InuYasha? How high was the cliff?  
Desperate, Miroku grabbed for the cloth covering his Wind Tunnel, ripping it off.  
But BloodStar crossed the distance again in a second, grabbing the monk's wrist and twisting his hand away, forcing it down towards the ground. Miroku let out a pained, startled shout as the Wind Tunnel began devouring the ground, rocks, plants and dirt dissapearing up into the void.  
"None of that, my friend."  
BloodStar sounded cheery as he brought his elbow up to slam into Miroku's face. The monk's head snapped back, eyes already closing, and he slumped, out cold. BloodStar watched as the Wind Tunnel kept tearing away at the ground, even as the monk sank unconscious.  
"This thing even goes when you're alseep? Impressive."


	4. Chapter 4

He came to with an extremely bad headache, and his face felt like it was cracked in two. Groaning, the monk tried to move his hand, to reach for his nose, startled when he discovered he couldn't move.  
Opening his eyes, looking around, he quickly discovered he was in face, tied up, strung out on what looked like an old dead tree. Arms and legs were spread, and tied tightly, another strong rope tight about his middle, keeping him from hanging by his arms.  
Gritting his teeth, Miroku started to struggle, his hands in fists as he tried to pull himself free. His head pounded, but his captivity was more important at the moment.  
The ropes were too strong. He was but a human, and struggled helplessly.  
"Well, well. He looks like a little insect, doesn't he?"  
Miroku looked away from his struggles, to see Naraku standing before him. BloodStar was at his side, grinning. Just behind the two of them, DarkWind stood, but he was looking in the other direction, back-on to Miroku, looking back along the path.  
"Naraku," Miroku almost growled, "Up to your old games, I see."  
"Oh no, monk. These are all _new_ games. I grew tired of the old ones a while back."  
"And just what are you planning on doing with me?"  
"I'm not sure yet," Naraku walked towards Miroku, standing before him, arms crossed.  
It was strange for Miroku to see Naraku wearing the soldier's uniform. Until now Naraku had always worn black robes, or even loose-fitting black clothing. Now he was dressed in tighter clothing, looking all for the world like a soldier.  
BloodStar chuckled, then turned his attention back towards DarkWind.  
"DarkWind, come and be by your new Master. You're not showing him much respect by being back there."  
The Kageri slowly turned, and made his way back to stand a little behind Naraku.  
Miroku watched DarkWind closely. The Kageri looked down at the ground, still looking pale. The Mark of the Kageri, encircling DarkWind's eye, seemed more livid, as if newly painted there. While BloodStar watched Miroku with an animal's interest, DarkWind seemed to be indifferent to everything that was going on around him.  
"Come, DarkWind," BloodStar laughed, "Not going to say hello? That's rather rude."  
Miroku watched as DarkWind raised his head. He looked at Miroku almost dully for a few seconds, then suddenly blinked, focusing, eyes widening.  
"Miroku-monk?"  
Miroku said nothing. Here was the Kageri's chance to be rid of him.  
DarkWind turned to Naraku, "Master...why do you have the monk bound? What is going on?"  
"Just waking up, are you?" Naraku chuckled, "The fools were in the forest, thinking to sneak up on us. That kind of behavior shouldn't go unpunished, don't you think?"  
DarkWind looked at Miroku with dismay on his face. Naraku turned to Mroku, "Please excuse me. I have to go and tell my...Master...what has happened. He will be very pleased."  
Miroku scowled as Naraku turned, and walked back towards the fire. There was a black crystal there, resting on a red piece of silk. Naraku lifted it up, and holding it towards the fire, starting talking. Miroku watched, jaw clenched. He was talking to one of the Shadelings, no doubt.  
And what of InuYasha? He had fallen-  
"Miroku-monk."  
Miroku turned to see DarkWind standing before him. Miroku narrowed his eyes.  
DarkWind spoke, "Master said "The _fools_... there were others with you?"  
Miroku's face throbbed with pain, "Not that it matters to you now, I'm sure, but InuYasha was with me."  
"InuYasha-Warrior?" DarkWind turned, looking back along the path, "Where is he?"  
"He...your Kageri friend threw him over a cliff."  
DarkWind looked back at BloodStar, breath hissing out in an angry, frightened huff, "He is no friend of mine. InuYasha-Warrior, he is..." DarkWind paused, and when he spoke, his voice was trying to be steady, "He is resourceful. He will...be fine. Yes. I am sure.."  
The was a moment's pause. In the background, Miroku could hear Naraku talking to someone.  
DarkWind turned to Miroku again, "Kagome? She is...?"  
"Upset and angry. You've done your job well, Kageri. You certainly fooled her."  
DarkWind's hands clenched into fists, "I fooled no one, Miroku-monk! I swear to you, I never-"  
"Save your breath, Kageri," Miroku ground out, "You can stop pretending now. Kagome is no longer your master. You can do anything you want to me, and she can't blame you, can she? Blame it on your new _Master_."  
"Miroku-monk-"  
"I imagine you've been waiting a long time for this," Miroku muttered lowly, angrilly. "I was the only one who really knew what you were, wasn't I? You probably always saw me as a threat."  
DarkWind shook his head mutely, staring at Miroku with dark eyes. He was about to speak, when Naraku called to him, "DarkWind, come here. My master wishes to meet you."  
DarkWind looked over his shoulder, then back at Miroku. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out.  
Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Go on."  
DarkWind looked again as if he was to speak, when Naraku spoke again, his voice harder, "DarkWind."  
Swallowing, DarkWind turned, and nodded, his voice low, "Yes Master, I hear you."  
He walked heavily over and stood beside Naraku.

InuYasha, resourceful or not, had lucked out. He had managed to grab ahold of a tree branch as he went over the edge, and was now clinging to it with both hands, cursing himself soundly, and trying to get his feet underhim.  
_I can't believe I was so stupid! I should have **known** the other one would show up! I should have been on my guard. I should have been able to keep clear of him for a little while longer, at least!_  
InuYasha carefully planted his right foot again, pausing. The last time he had tried it, a great clot of dirt had gone cascading down over the edge with a grinding clatter, threatening to take the small tree with it.  
_Easy, easy..._  
There.  
As he carefully shifted to try and set down his other foot, a trickle of unease had gone through him.  
Where was Miroku?  
As he had gone over the edge, he had just caught sight of the monk running towards him. But he hadn't heard anything after he caught himself in the tree. Hadn't seen the monk, hadn't heard anything. And he knew Miroku had seen him go over...knew Miroku would be trying to help him up if he could...  
Setting both feet carefully, he looked up, towards the cliff face, hoping to see a familiar face peer over, back down at him.  
Nothing.  
Surely...the Kageri hadn't...so quickly and quietly...?  
Miroku wasn't _dead_?  
InuYasha cursed at himself, _Of COURSE he's not dead, idiot! He's just...maybe they started fighting and ran off, or...or he's just knocked out, or...or..._  
InuYasha clenched his jaw, taking a good hold of the tree for support.  
_Miroku's too smart for that._  
A teasing voice drifted through his head, _A human. Facing a Kageri._  
"Oh shut up," he hissed at himself, and gathering, kicked off from the sheer edge of the cliff as hard as he could.  
InuYasha shot upwards like a crimson comet, his hair a silvery streak. As he neared the edge of the cliffside, he grabbed it with both hands, and _shoved_ as hard as he could, launching himself a second time, angling up and in, towards the land.  
He landed a little roughly, alreaady turning, looking for the monk.  
Nothing.  
Well...that was both good and bad. No _body_ meant...but where _was_ he?  
InuYasha saw the monk's staff lying on the ground, and walked over, picking it up, after he had slid his own weapon back into it's sheath. Worriedly, he looked around again, noticing a few strange gouges in the ground, as if earth had been removed.  
Growing uneasy, he cast about until he caught the monk's scent, and then he took off.

Miroku's head hung, and he panted for breath, bangs sodden with his own sweat as he continued to struggle. He knew things were not going to go very well for him.  
"So MIroku," Naraku asked, in a sickeningly pleasant voice, "I see you still have the Cursed Hole in your hand."  
Tiredly, Miroku lifted his head, peering at Naraku," Yes. Apparently it's with me to stay now."  
Naraku smiled, "A pity."  
Miroku smiled back, crookedly, "Oh no pity. It's completely stable now. It's but another weapon at my disposal. I should thank you, really."  
Anger flickered through Naraku's eyes, but he fought it back, and shrugged, "No matter. It's not going to be around much longer anyway. Nor are you."  
Miroku watched him warily.  
Naraku turned, then paused, as if remembering something, and turned back.  
"Tell me, Miroku. Why do you have the word "Fool" burned onto your chest?"  
Miroku's breath huffed out in anger, his fists clenched, "A gift, from someone I met a while back."  
Naraku smiled coldly, "Apparently he did not think very much of you."  
He turned back, and spoke, "DarkWind. BloodStar. Attend me."  
The two Kageri left from where they had been standing near the fire, and walked back to stand beside Naraku.

InuYasha ran through the woods, homing in on the monk's scent. He slowed as it grew stronger, and eased to a walk when the faint light of a campfire appeared. Pricking his ears, InuYasha pulled his Tetsusaiga, waiting while it flared into life. He slowly approached the campsite, peering through some saplings.  
He clenched his jaw when he saw Miroku tied and bound spread-eagled against a tree. The monk didn't seem too badly hurt, save for a bloody nose.  
But Naraku stood watching him, and both Kageri were standing just behind him, all watching the monk.  
InuYasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga, narrowing his eyes.  
Two Kageri.  
He mentally cursed. If only Izumi had given him something to use against them, as well as the Shadelings! There was no way he was going to be able to fend off Naraku _and_ both Kageri. He only chance to save Miroku was to lunge for him, and try to cut him free before they even knew he was there.  
But he would have to be fast, and he couldn't chance slicing Miroku in the process.  
Besides, they probably wouldn't be able to outrun the two Kageri anyway.  
Just the thought of _running away_ made InuYasha grind his teeth, but what else could they do?

"BloodStar. DarkWind. Do you know the story of both myself and Miroku?"  
BloodStar chuckled, and shook his head, "No Master. I know I can feel his hatred for you coming off him in waves."  
"Yes. Well. That Wind Tunnel in his hand, there. I put it there. And for a long time, it was his curse. That it would grow, and one day, devour him, just as the one his father had devoured him."  
"You put that there?" BloodStar blinked at Naraku, impressed.  
"That's correct." Naraku frowned, and turned to DarkWind, who seemed to observing only his boots, "You don't seem interested in this story, DarkWind."  
DarkWind shifted, looking up at Naraku, "Ah, my apologies, Master. I have heard this story before."  
Naraku narrowed his eyes, then spoke, "Ahh. Kagome."  
There was a pause, and then Naraku turned more fully towards DarkWind, "Tell me, DarkWind. Kagome now carries the Shikon, correct?"  
"That...is correct, Master."  
"And she uses it."  
Miroku saw DarkWind falter for a second. When he spoke, there was a sickly smile on the Kageri's face, "Well, Master, _use_ isn't a word I would have chosen! It's very unstable, you see, and so the dangers of it are very high. I'm certain Kagome wouldn't try using it again. In fact-"  
"You're lying."  
DarkWind stopped cold, eyes widening a little. When he spoke again, his voice was weaker, "No Master. I cannot lie to you."  
Naraku narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't still be trying to defend her, would you?"  
"I...I _cannot_!" DarkWind uneasily laughed, "_You_ are my Master now! Kagome is _hardly_ worth thinking about. In fact, Master, I would not blame you if you decided to just leave this area, and-"  
"Shut up."  
DarkWind faltered, then silently nodded, "Yes Master."  
Naraku looked back to Miroku. His handsome face was cold as he regarded the monk. Miroku looked back, resigned to his fate, but still caught up in hatred towards his old enemy.  
"DarkWind."  
"Yes Master."  
"Kill the monk."

InuYasha pricked his ears, trying to hear what was going on. They were doing a lot of talking, and neither of the Kageri seemed about to walk away from Miroku.  
He cursed, tensing. He had one chance, and had to be ready for it when it came.

Miroku looked towards DarkWind, _Well, he has final justification now, doesn't he?_  
But DarkWind was looking at Naraku with a look of horror on his face, "K...Kill, Master?"  
"You heard me."  
DarkWind stared, horrified at Naraku, dark eyes wide. He suddenly shifted slightly, smiling sickly, "Come now Master! Look at him! The monk is hardly any threat to us!"  
"DarkWind," BloodStar said lowly, warning.  
"But look at him! He's helpless! Surely you could just...beat him up a little more, and then let him go, yes? As a warning to the others!"  
Naraku narrowed his eyes, "DarkWind."  
DarkWind went silent, and then spoke, "Master?"  
"Kill. The monk."  
DarkWind looked at Miroku, and the monk blinked. There was such a miserable look on the Kageri's face. Looking back at Naraku, he spoke, "I fear I cannot do that, Master. I am a Kageri of Destruction, not Death."  
Naraku's face twisted in annoyance, "Are you refusing to obey me, Kageri?"  
"No Master!" DarkWind spoke quickly, paling a little, "But as I said, I cannot just...kill. It is a part of my makeup. Ask BloodStar, he will agree."  
Naraku looked at BloodStar. The other Kageri looked sour, but he nodded, "He speaks the truth, Master. DarkWind is not a Kageri of Death."  
BloodStar looked at DarkWind with a look of disgust, "Why are you acting this way? The human is not of your _ket_! You act like he's family, but he is not!"  
BloodStar looked back to Naraku, embarassment on his face, "DarkWind is not a Kageri of Death, Master."  
A slow smile grew over BloodStar's face, "But I am."  
Naraku grinned, "Excellent. Then kill him."  
DarkWind turned to Naraku, holding out a hand, "Master, I be-"  
"Ha!" Laughing, BloodStar held out his hands, and a huge spear formed within them. The bladehead was steel, and there were cruel, jagged hooks along one side.  
Miroku paled.

InuYasha blinked, as BloodStar turned, and a huge, horrid looking weapon formed in his hands.  
"Ahh hell," he cursed, and rose from his crouch, tensing to spring.

Laughing, BloodStar turned, facing Miroku, and threw the spear, hard.  
Miroku shut his eyes, turning his head to the side, hollaring in fear, waiting for the impact that would tear him apart.  
The impact that never came.  
Gasping, emotions waging in him, the monk opened his eyes, and looked.  
To see DarkWind standing before him.  
The Kageri's arms were out, curved, before him, as if holding a huge ball. Within the curve of his arms, a bright sphere of light hovered. The light flickered over the campsite, the ground, the Kageri's face. DarkWind stood very still, looking at the spear, that was sticking into the ball of light, rigid and unmoving.  
DarkWind slowly raised his head, his face an emotionless mask, but his eyes were haunted. When he spoke, his voice was low, and soft, and sorrowful.  
"Forgive me, Master. I cannot allow you to kill Miroku."  
The spear quivered, and from where it was embedded in the light, it began to turn to ash, and fell away, swirling on the breeze.  
The spear gone, the ball of light vanished, and DarkWind slowly lifted his head to look at Naraku, waiting his punishment.  
Miroku stared at DarkWind. What game was he playing? He looked over DarkWind's shoulder, and blinked.  
Naraku's face was dark with fury. He began to walk towards DarkWind, almost seeming to loom over him, "You disobeyed me, Kageri."  
DarkWind's voice was weak, "Master, I-"  
"You say you are not a Kageri of Death. If so, there is nothing I can do about that. But you directly interfered with another whose order I gave to. You stopped BloodStar. You disobeyed me by stopping him."  
"...Master..."  
"No. I am not your Master."  
Miroku saw BloodStar's face suddenly pale, and the Kageri took a step backwards. In the same way, DarkWind took a step back from Naraku, "Master...no."  
Naraku grinned, "I am not your Master."  
DarkWind paled, eyes wide, taking another step back, shaking his head, "Please. Master. I simply...I will not fail-"  
Naraku just grinned.  
Suddenly, DarkWind vanished within a black ball that formed around him.  
Yellow, metallic glints seemed to flicker within, flashing back and forth, and DarkWind's agonized scream burst out.  
"Wh-what are you doing to him!" Miroku yelled, eyes stuck on the black ball.  
"You _idiot!"_ BloodStar yelled, also staring at the black sphere, eyes wide, "Why!"  
Naraku turned, to say something, and suddenly InuYasha was there.  
He landed hard in between BloodStar and Naraku. Ignoring BloodStar completely, InuYasha swung, his fist making solid contact with Naraku's face. Naraku went tumbling backwards, tripping over his own feet.  
"InuYasha!"  
"Hold on!" InuYasha lunged towards Miroku, and slid his blade up along the side of the tree. The tip scored a slice up the length, neatly severing the bounds on the monk's right hand, side, and foot.  
Miroku swung to the side, waiting as InuYasha did the same along the left side, and he lightly slid down to land on his feet.  
He was about to say something to InuYasha, when the hanyou dissapeared under the onslaught by BloodStar.  
Another howl of pain from the black sphere.  
Miroku's eyes fell on his staff, that InuYasha had carried with him. He picked it up, and lunged in time to block a savage swing by Naraku.  
"I'll kill you!" Naraku screamed.  
Grunting, Miroku pushed back, shoving Naraku backwards, gaining a better stance, and waited.  
Behind him, he could hear InuYasha cursing as he avoided BloodStar's attacks. The monk's eyes were focused on Naraku.  
"Miroku!"  
Sango.  
Not taking his eyes off Naraku, Miroku called out, "Sango?"  
"I came...InuYasha, hang on!"  
The sound of the Hiraikotsu tearing outwards, and BloodStar howling in fury.

InuYasha felt like he was dodging lightning.  
BloodStar was so damned fast! It was worse than fighting Sesshomaru, for with Sesshomaru InuYasha at least managed to keep him at bay. But with BloodStar...  
He heard Sango suddenly yell his name, and her weapon went ripping out, actually knocking Bloodstar back a few steps. It gave InuYasha breathing room, and he backed up.  
A split second later, BloodStar was hurtling towards him again, hand raised over his shoulder. InuYasha saw what looked like a small black ball of light formed there, and he knew Bloodstar was getting ready to launch it at him, whatever it was.  
A bright flash passed between them, and InuYasha saw BloodStar falter. His face paled, eyes wide.  
A shriek, and he _phased_ out, seeming to be blown aside for a moment, before vanishing.  
InuYasha blinked, "What the hell?"  
There was another pained scream, almost a sob, from within the black ball, a weaker one.  
Sango spun in place, gasping, _"DarkWind!"_

Miroku was watching Naraku through narrowed eyes, staff held out before him, awaiting his attack. Suddenly, Naraku blinked, and seemed to stagger back a second. Pain registed on his face, and Miroku thought he looked like he had just been run through.  
Hate twisted his face again, and he spat a curse at Miroku before vanishing.  
Miroku slowly lowered his staff, breathing a sigh of relief.  
From behind him, Sango's voice, _"DarkWind!"_  
He turned.

Sango was kneeling beside the black ball, hands out, touching it. Her face a mask of fear and horror.  
Miroku started running towards her, "Sango! Don't touch it!"  
She looked at him, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes, "Miroku, help him!"  
He looked at her, then at the ball, his stomach rolling. What was causing the Kageri to scream like that? "I...don't know how."  
InuYasha grabbed Sango's arm, "Where's Kagome! What are you doing here?"  
"We followed you! But Kagome grew too weak and had to return to the hut!"  
"And you left her!"  
Sango's face darkened with anger, "She made me come on! We needed to be sure you were going to rescue DarkWind!"  
Blinking, InuYasha backed up a step, not sure what to say.  
At that moment, the black ball before them flickered, and vanished.  
Everyone backed up a step, but they all gasped, shocked, as it dumped it's contents out onto the ground before vanishing completely.  
DarkWind lay, unmoving, almost white. His clothing, boots, and his skin, every inch of it, was sliced, cut. DarkWind looked like he had been attacked by a thousand razor blades, thrown at him, and Miroku suddenly realized what the small, golden, metallic glints had been.  
_"DarkWind!"_ Sango knelt beside the Kageri, grabbing his shoulders. A pool of blood, a darker red than a human's, was growing under them. Looking into his face, the demon slayer was shocked to see the cuts, even on his face. But worse, for some reason, was seeing the marking around his eye, what Kagome had likened to the Egyptian symbol the Eye of Horus, had been severed, as though cut, and grown back with a small strip of clear skin forming between.  
Sango looked up at Miroku, tears in her eyes, "What do we do?"  
Miroku stared at DarkWind in horror. What happed to the Kageri?  
He suddenly remembered DarkWind, standing before him, blocking the spear. His voice weak...sad...  
Resigned?  
Naraku's voice, _"I am no longer your Master."_  
A sudden flashback, of the Kageri, talking to them when he had first joined them, _"A Kageri cannot disobey his Master. It is impossible. If they do...they are...punished."_  
A slow feeling of horror crawled over the monk. Had DarkWind done this...  
To save _him?_  
Sango's voice cracked, "Miroku?"  
He blinked, looking at her, face pale and shocked.  
"We...bind his...the wounds that are bleeding the worst, and bring him back to the hut."  
InuYasha looked at Miroku, blinking. For a second, he was going to reach out, grab the monk, ask him what had happened to their plan...but there was something about Miroku's face that stopped him. Miroku looked terrible, and InuYasha felt he had missed something very important. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
A bird called overhead, and the Demon Lord glanced at it. It was absurd, but he felt angry towards it.  
He was angry in general. And with Izumi in particular.  
Rin's voice came to him, crying, _"Lady Izumi's going to die!"_  
Sesshomaru walked along the forest path, not hurrying, just walking his usual slow, sedate pace. For anyone who did not know him well, they would have thought his face was as cool and impassive as always.  
His eyes as cool as always.  
But for the very few who knew him best, that is to say Rin and Jakken, they would have seen the faint crease in the Demon Lord's brow, a faint cast to his eyebrows that indicated his displeasure. His annoyance, his...  
Anxiety?  
Her scent was not in the forest, and he grew more agitated. Rin said she was here, where had she gone?  
He was unsure of what he would say when he saw her next...but then...lately Sesshomaru never knew _what_ was going to come out of his mouth when he spoke to Izumi. Sometimes he expected to say one thing, and something completely different slipped through his lips.  
As with all things that involved Izumi, it left the Demon Lord feeling out of sorts and on edge.  
A different scent came to him as he walked, and he slowed slightly. The scent was familiar, and while not the one he searched for, it might still serve him.  
Mikado.  
He stepped around a slight bend in the path, and saw the woman, talking to someone else. The other person was an extremely short demon, dark green in color. Mikado seemed annoyed about something, and angrilly shooed the demon away. She watched it go, hands on her hips, her brown hair warm in the sunlight.  
Huffing a little, she turned, to see Sesshomaru standing there.  
"Oh hey, Sesshomaru, how are you?"  
As usual, Mikado seemed to make Sesshomaru pause. He never really knew what to make of Izumi's assistant. While she carried powers nearly as great as Izumi's, Mikado's familiar way with him grated on the Demon Lord's nerves. She showed no respect nor decorum, and yet did not seem to expect it from him.  
Sesshomaru's voice was neutral, as always.  
"Well enough."  
Mikado smiled, seeming geniunely pleased to see him, "How's Rin?"  
"Distraught."  
Midako frowned, "Oh?"  
Sesshomaru spoke frankly, and cooly.  
"She overheard Izumi telling Muzan she was going to die."  
Mikado gasped, backing up a step, face paling.  
"Ahhhh no. Ahh...crap. Crap crap crap! Is she ok? Is...she should never have heard that! _You_ should never have heard that! No one was supposed to know about that!"  
"So it's true then?" Sesshomaru's voice grew a little more icy.  
Mikado sighed deeply, rubbing her face. She slowly lowered her hands, and looked at him. When she spoke, her voice was soft, "Yeah."  
Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes, his voice growing hard, "So. Izumi's reward, after she has run herself to exhaustion for your Lady is to die? A harsh gift for so loyal a servant."  
"You don't understand, Sesshomaru."  
"No. I do not. For I am apparently of no consequence to have anything told to."  
Mikado sighed, "Sesshoma-"  
"Tell me," the Demon Lord's eyes glinted like gold ice, "Was I to be informed of this in any manner?"  
Mikado paused, looking at Sesshomaru in silence, thoughtful. She stirred, and spoke gently, "Why would you be told, Neutral One? Does it have a bearing on you?"  
Disgusted, Sesshomaru turned slightly from her, looking out over the forest, a cool, distant statue.  
Mikado spoke, "No, Sesshomaru. You weren't. You weren't to know. As I said...no one was to know. It's Izumi's private matter, and..._I_ only found out by accident. Please...I beg of you...don't say anything to Izumi about it."  
Sesshomaru turned slightly, regarding her with an arched brow.  
Mikado explained, "It will...upset her, very much, to speak of it. She will not speak of it to me at all."  
Sesshomaru studied her in silence for a moment, then spoke.  
"Why does Izumi seek death as her reward?"  
Mikado paused, then shrugged sadly. He knew most of it already, might as well answer his questions. She walked over, standing, looking up at him.  
"You know Izumi was born a human, Sesshomaru. As was I, and as were most of the Senmin. But Izumi was the _first_, and...well...not even the Goddess Amaterasu knew what was going to happen. Izumi is...very old. She's told you that herself, I know. But...Sesshomaru...a human's mind is not meant to exist that long."  
Sesshomaru turned back, watching her, curious, "What do you mean?"  
"Izumi is tired, Sesshomaru. She's lived for thousands and thousands of years."  
"There are demons who have lived that long."  
"But they are _demons_, Sesshomaru. I know it's hard for you to understand, being a demon yourself, but...a human's mind is not _meant_ to exist as long as hers has.  
She's exhausted. Her mind is...shutting down."  
Sesshomaru frowned slightly, "Shutting down?"  
"I don't mean she's going crazy. I mean she's...winding down. Like a wind-up toy. It runs and runs, but after a while it just...slows, and then stops. That's what's happening to Izumi. She needs to sleep more and more now, and the more she uses her powers, the more it drains her. It's sort of like a paradox...she's more powerful now than she's ever been, because of her age, but at the same time, she's starting to slow down."  
Mikado looked out towards the forest, crossing her arms, "In a way, I'm really glad you and InuYasha and the others are going to be helping her out now. If she had to do all this alone..."  
Sesshomaru looked away, into the forest. He didn't bother correcting her when she said he would be _helping_ Izumi. As the Neutral One, he wouldn't be _helping_ anyone.  
He suddenly remembered standing beside her as they stood outside what had once been her village. How tired she had seemed, and how she had almost spoken of her ancestors with a sort of _longing_. Speaking of how when she was gone, she wished to join them in their watery graves.  
A strange sensation crept over the Demon Lord, though he couldn't put a name to it. His stomach felt odd.  
If he had been able to explain it to anyone, they would have told him what he was feeling, what he was experiencing, was a feeling of a great unfairness. That Izumi should work so hard for her Goddess, should literally run herself down, like a wind up toy...and her only reward would be death.  
Mikado spoke hesitantly, "Anyway...Sesshomaru..."  
He turned, and regarded her.  
"Please tell Rin she was mistaken in what she heard. I know you might not want to lie to her, but...Izumi is so fond of Rin...if Rin was to say anything to Izumi...if Izumi was to find out that Rin knew...she'd be devastated."  
Sesshomaru said nothing, just regarded her with his cool eyes.  
Mikado sighed, expecting nothing less, looking back when the Demon Lord spoke.  
"Where is Izumi now?"  
Mikado spoke gently, "Sleeping, actually."  
Silence.  
Sesshomaru turned, and started back towards the campsite, saying nothing else. Mikado watched him leave, feeling annoyed, saddened, and a little confused as to why the Neutral One had almost seemed upset.

InuYasha sat outside on a boulder, a little distance away from the hut, Tetsusaiga in it's sheath in his hand. His eyes were closed, and he sat with his head tipped up slightly so the sun fell on his face.  
The battle had gone so badly. He was helpless against the Kageri BloodStar. BloodStar had him dead to rights, and then...  
What, exactly, had happened? That strange white flash, between him and the Kageri. BloodStar crying out, like he had been wounded...and vanishing. What had that been?  
When they had returned to the hut, carrying DarkWind, Kagome had peered out, her face a pale oval in the doorway. Upon seeing DarkWind, she had shrieked, and some bursting out, crying his name.  
InuYasha carried the Kageri inside, while Kagome had cried his name, over and over, lightly shaking him, trying to get him to respond. She had washed off the dark blood, speaking to him quietly, calling his name, trying to call him back from wherever he had gone.  
InuYasha had stepped outside, feeling annoyed with her. Couldn't she see she was free of him now? What was her problem? Yeah he was beat up, but...  
She didn't need him anymore, did she?  
He had stood out there, in the shadows, listening, as the Kageri had awoken.

"DarkWind!"  
The Kageri's voice was weak to the point of whispering, but there was a strange, gladness in it. And a strange sadness as well.  
"Ah Kagome. You are here."  
"Of course I'm here," Kagome had sniffled, "Where else would I be?" InuYasha heard small sounds of pots and dishes rattling, and he could imagine her fussing about, maybe trying to clear a little more space.  
"We...we have to...you have to eat something, ok?" she had said, "So you can get your strength back."  
"Kagome."  
"Get your strength back," she had repeated, "And we can...we can redo the ritual, right? Bind us again? And then you'll be good as new."  
There had been a silence, punctuated only by the low whistle of the kettle starting to boil. Eyes closed, InuYasha had stood there, listening to her moving around in the hut. He knew her every movement, every little way of motion, he could see her so easily, even out here with his eyes closed.  
"Kagome, you must listen to me."  
"I'm listening, DarkWind, but you have to start resting."  
The sound of tea being poured.  
"There is...a mountain a little distance from here. It lies to the south. A long time ago, it was called The Mountain to Heaven, but I do not...know what it is called now. The rocks near the top are a strange pink color...something...to do with the metals within.."  
"Ssshhh, stop talking about a mountain. Tell me later. Drink this."  
But the Kageri had continued on, "Near the top, there is a cave there. Not as deep as the one you found me in, but...you will need torches."  
Silence. His voice raspy, DarkWInd kept talking.  
"It has been a while, but I think he is still there. He is called BrightWave. Light bound, I think. He should be good with the Shikon-"  
Kagome's voice was strained, but she was trying to sound cheerful, "Why on earth would I go looking for him?"  
"Kagome...you still need to learn the Shikon. You need a Kageri. BrightWave is a good person, though a little silly at times. I knew him-"  
"Why do I need him?" she asked, her voice getting a little shrill. InuYasha could picture her, hands in her lap, but starting to ball into fists of displeasure.  
"You need...a Kageri, Kagome."  
"I have a Kageri!"  
There was a silence. A little bird outside cheeped, almost sounding apologetic for making any sound.  
DarkWind spoke, his voice weak, but warm, and there was a rich fondness, "Kagome. I cannot stay."  
"What do you-"  
"I am Broken."  
A devastating silence.  
Kagome's voice, tear-filled and hurt, "No."  
DarkWind spoke gently, "I am of no use to you now, Kagome."  
"No! Shut up! You're going to get better! We'll make you better, and you'll stay and help me, nothing has changed! Nothing!"  
"You do not keep around a broken tool, Kagome," DarkWind said quietly.  
Kagome's voice was furious, _"You are not a tool to me!"_  
DarkWind spoke softly, and gently, and warmly, "You have been the kindest master I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Kagome. I was no longer just a Kageri with you. I was...a person again."  
InuYasha flattened his ears as Kagome burst into tear, "You _can't_ go, DarkWind. Please. I still need you here. I need you to help me. We still have...have enemies, and...there's still so much left to do...please. Don't leave me."  
"Kag-"  
"I'm so empty," Kagome cried, "It hurts."  
DarkWind's voice, sorrowful, "Ahhh Kagome..."  
Cursing, heart thudding, InuYasha had left the hut at a run, hands curled so hard into fists his claws bit into his palms. He felt furious, he felt sick, and he hurt.

He sat on the boulder, eyes closed, face tipped up, and that's how the monk found him.  
Miroku's voice was subdued, "InuYasha. Here you are."  
InuYasha didn't move, "Yeah. Here I am."  
"Are you..." Miroku didn't finish his sentence, knowing there was no need.  
Slowly, InuYasha lowered her head, and opened his eyes, looking at his friend, "How's the face?"  
Miroku lightly touched his nose, "Healing."  
They fell silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. After a few moments, Miroku spoke quietly.  
"I...am ashamed."  
InuYasha looked at him.  
Miroku sighed, looking at the hanyou, "All this time, I have been condemning him. Cursing him. Denouncing him. Waiting for him to show his true colors...show that he was evil. I never once really tried to hide my...hatred...for him, not from him. And then...when he could have killed me, and been compltely innocent..."  
Miroku didn't finish was he was saying. He glanced back at the hut, pale and quiet. InuYasha glanced at him.  
"She still crying?"  
Pause.  
"DarkWind is dying, I think. Or at least...leaving. From what I can understand from him, he has a choice. Stay and become something called Broken, which basically means he goes insane and becomes like a gibbering animal...or go back to the planes he came from, but be asleep until he...dies of old age or however Kageri die naturally."  
Pause.  
"He's trying to get her to take on another Kageri. He's insisting, but..."  
"Yeah."  
Silence.  
"DarkWind doesn't know how Naraku got the chain off Kagome. It's supposed to be unbreakable. Only Kagome is supposed to be able to take it off. It's their joining make whole, apparently. Like a scroll with two signatures."  
"Are you...coming back?"  
"Later. Not now."  
Miroku nodded, and turned, slipping back towards the hut.  
InuYasha closed his eyes again, and sighed.  
Her voice...drifting through the window..._"I'm so empty...it hurts..."_  
InuYasha opened his eyes, and cursed.

Kagome swallowed the cup of water, trying to swallow it down. Her face was hot and felt tight from her grief, and her stomach was sick. Her tears were on the verge of appearing again, her grief just beneath the surface.  
DarkWind was fading before her eyes. He grew paler and paler, his voice weaker and weaker. It was as if he were bleeding to death before her eyes, but there was no way to stop it. He kept insisting she listen to what he was saying about the new Kageri, but she kept shaking her head, not able to listen.  
Her grief was making her dizzy. A part of her brain told her, clinically, that it was the bond they shared. Once bonded, they had basically become attached, and now a part of her was fading away. She knew it was insane, to feel this way...and yet she could not control it. She _ached_ with her grief.  
In the next room, Miroku and Sango were talking to him, DarkWind having finally insisted that the monk come in and listen to what he was saying, to remember what Kagome refused to.  
For his own part, Miroku shame and sorrow was visible on his face.  
"I used you poorly," he said quietly to DarkWind, "And I am ashamed. And so sorry. You did not deserve my hatred."  
DarkWind smiled weakly, "You were taught to hate my kind, Miroku-Monk. And for good reason. There are not many of us who stayed by the Spire."  
"What does that mean?" Sango asked softly.  
DarkWind closed his eyes, "Ahh Sango-Beauty. That tale is long, and dark, and I do not wish to speak of it. Suffice to say...there are few of us who do not, in fact, deserve the distrust."  
Kagome opened the door, slipping into the room. Miroku and Sango stood, and quietly left, letting her be alone with him.  
DarkWind smiled at her, and weakly reached out. Kagome took his hand; it was so cold.  
"You must not grieve so for me, Kagome. I am not dying as you know it."  
"It's just as bad," she said, her voice raw and shaking, "You're going to be asleep until you die. It's not fair. Why do you have such horrible restrictions on you? You're helpless to your masters."  
DarkWind nodded, "We need them."  
"Why? You aren't horrible or evil."  
DarkWind fell quiet for a little while, then spoke, "We do things we are not proud of, Kagome. Things we regret. But I do not regret accepting you, nor your friends."  
DarkWind was about to tell Kagome to speak to InuYasha. She had to tell him of the spark that was growing in her heart for the hanyou. The spark that would blossom into fire if she would just give it air. But the door opened, and the hanyou himself walked in, and DarkWind fell silent, looking back to Kagome.  
Kagome continued to chafe DarkWind's hand, trying to instill some warmth into them. She was vaguely aware of InuYasha kneeling beside her, as she gazed down at the Kageri's hand. His skin was getting so pale, it would soon almost be translucent, she thought, and he'd just fade out, like a sunbeam.  
"Here."  
A hand appeared in her field of vision, holding something.  
Kagome stared at it dully for a second, not sure what she was looking at, until it registered there was a small, delicate chain curled up in his palm.  
Kagome gasped, looking up at InuYasha.  
He sat there, looking at the floor in front of them, holding the chain out to her. He was completely sodden, silver hair literally plastered down to his face, neck, chest and back. Water dripped from his hands, the ends of his hair...there was literally a small pool starting to form around him.  
"In..InuYasha?"  
His voice was a little harder, _"Here."_  
Catching her breath, Kagome grabbed up the chain, quickly wrapping it around her wrist, fumbling with the catch, her hands were shaking so badly, "DarkWind? _DarkWind?"_  
The latch closed.  
DarkWind gasped, eyes shutting for a second, his back arching under the blankets. When he opened his eyes, they flared red, before settling back to their usual reddish black depths.  
Kagome leaned over him, "DarkWind?"  
He looked at her dazed, confused, "Kagome?"  
"Are you...is it working? I...I can _feel_ you again, but...fainter. Are you ok?"  
DarkWind frowned at her, dazed, "What did you do?"  
"The chain! InuYasha brought back the chain! Our link! Look!" Kagome held up her arm; the chain twinkled in the low light.  
Eyes clearing a little, DarkWind looked at Kagome, and shook his head, his voice still weak, "Kagome, no, you cannot. I am _Broken_. I cannot stay."  
"You _will_ stay! That...thats's an _order_, DarkWind. I'm _commanding_ you to stay! Do you hear me? _You're staying here as my Kageri!"_  
DarkWind continued to look at her, confused, "You...you do not keep a Broken, Kagome."  
"Well I am! It's my choice!"  
"You...you are... _choosing_ to keep me, Kagome? Even though I am Broken?"  
"Are you...are you still going to suffer...?"  
"No not with the chain, but...Kagome...my powers are weakened greatly. I am...half, as it were, what I was."  
"I don't care! I don't care if you are Broken! I want to keep you."  
DarkWind stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.  
Kagome's voice grew quiet, "Do you accept me again, DarkWind? My stipulations? Like before?"  
There was a very long pause, and then the Kageri smiled a tired, warm smile, "Yes, Nushi. I do."

He placed the bucket of water on the step, glancing up at the sky. The stars were starting to come out.  
InuYasha sighed deeply.  
_How screwed up is this? I had a chance to get rid of him...and he saves Miroku. Worse...Kagome was suffering. So I get the pleasure of bring back the damned chain. Someone, somewhere, is getting one hell of a laugh at this!_  
"InuYasha?"  
Blinking, he looked down to see Kagome stepping out of the hut. There was color coming back into her face, her eyes didn't seem haunted anymore.  
InuYasha looked away, "How's he doing?"  
"Better. Much better. He's still very very weak, but...he'll be ok now. We both will."  
InuYasha nodded lightly, saying nothing.  
Kagome came down off the steps, watching him. She spoke gently, "I thought the chain was too far down."  
InuYahsa just shrugged.  
There was silence between them, until she spoke again, her voice quiet.  
"How many times did you have to try before you got it?"  
Pause.  
He turned away from her, looking out into the darkness of the forest at night. Shrugged.  
"A few."  
She walked towards him, paused a few feet away.  
"He says thank you. He didn't ex-."  
"I didn't do it for him."  
Pause.  
"I know. I thank you, too. Very much."  
They remained still, a distance between them. Once again, she was struck by his exotic appearance, so vivid, even at night. Crimson and silver, like a rare flower.  
"Can I...get you anything to eat, or..."  
"I'm...really not hungry."  
"Ok."  
She was about to turn, to head back, when he spoke again, "Kagome?"  
"Yes?"  
"He's not...going to be here forever, you know that, right?"  
She paused, startled.  
"I know. Just until I learn what I have to learn."  
Silence.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked gently.  
"Will it hurt then as much as now?"  
Pause.  
"He tells me no. It was painful this time, because...it was so violent. A...ripping. But when it's time for him to go, it will be more gentle."  
Pause.  
He didn't turn, didn't look back, _"Will_ you be able to let him go?"  
Kagome blinked, and spoke, "Yes. Of course."  
He paused for a second, then looked back at her, golden eyes almost luminous in the low light, "Remember...when he's gone..._I'll_ still be here."  
Kagome blinked again, "InuYasha?"  
"I'll always be here."  
He took a step, walking out of the small clearing, slipping into the shadows of the night forest. Kagome watched him go, her heart thudding in her chest.  
_InuYasha...please let me go..._  
But she closed her eyes, shivering lightly, and felt like a small boat, tossed on a wild seat, inexorably being pulled towards a powerful whirlpool.

END 


End file.
